Secrets
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: Tim has a secret and Tony wants to know. What happens when Tim's secret is something unexpected? Will it lead Tony to act on his own secrets? NCIS First Try. TimXOC, GibbsXTony, TimXGibbs father and son
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got hooked on another Fandom and I decided to give it a try. **

**I do not own NCIS. I just borrowed the characters for a little story of my own. I make NO MONEY out of this. It is just written for fun. **

**Warning: TonyxGibbs/PalmerxFornell/McGeexOC/GibbsxMcGee = FatherxSon**

* * *

"Boss, I gotta pop home for a bit." McGee said as he pushed away from his computer and grabbed his backpack. "Be back in an hour."

"Alright McGee." Gibbs nodded without looking away from the report he was reading and Timothy left without another word, not even a goodbye to his partners. A few moments later Gibbs stood up and left in the direction of Abby's lab.

"Ziva!" Tony threw a balled up wad of paper to the desk across from his.

"What, Tony?"

"That's the fifth time this week."

"What are you talking about?"

"McGee."

"What about Tim?"

"It's the fifth time this week that he's gone home for lunch."

"We have had no case," the Israeli woman shrugged. "I see no problem with that."

"He doesn't go home for lunch Ziva. This is McGee were talking about. He's always working on something on his computer. He doesn't go home just to _pop _by."

"I do not know what to tell you Tony." Ziva shook her head as her partner stood up and grabbed his badge and gun along with his jacket. "Maybe something has changed in his life."

"Then why won't he tell me?"

"Maybe he's afraid you will make fun of him, like you always do, DiNozzo."

"I do not!" the protest was out before he could stop to think and he froze in midstep as he stood face to face with his boss.

"Yeah, you do," striking blue eyes glared at him and he cowered. "Go home, there's nothing left for us to do here. I want you both back on Monday unless we're called in." Gibbs turned to go back to his desk coffee in hand. "And Tony,"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Don't follow McGee."

"I wasn't going to." Again he protested without actually thinking about it. He sighed at the raised eyebrow. "Right boss. See you Monday Gibbs." the Italian fashionista picked up his backpack from the floor and waited for Ziva to gather her things before the both of them walked towards the elevator. Gibbs smirked, if only Tony knew.

XoxoxoX

"Morning Ziva!" McGee stepped into the bullpen with a spring in his step. It was the Monday after the last time he had gone home for lunch and his attitude was far different from the last week's.

"Good morning!" Ziva smiled at her first friend. "Did you have a good weekend McGee?"

"I actually did." Tim smiled as he settled himself in front of the computer.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and Abby today, Tim?" Ziva had risen and was already standing beside him.

"Sorry Ziva, I already have plans."

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow then."

"I'm actually having lunch with someone this whole week."

"Perhaps dinner then?"

"Grab your gear," Gibbs barked as he headed for his desk. "We got a dead marine." Tony, who had been preparing to put down his backpack while he eavesdropped on his partners' conversation, slung it back on his shoulder as he followed Gibbs to the elevator. Tim silently sighed in relief at the timing he wasn't ready to explain everything just yet.

XoxoxoX

"I'm ordering pizza, anybody want some?" Tony asked as he stretched his back, groaning when his muscles were pulled and his bones cracked.

"I want~"

"Delivery for a Tim McGee?" the elevator doors slid open to reveal a pizza delivery guy with four boxes in hand.

"That's me." Tim said from his desk and watched as the guy approached.

"Here ya go." he settled the boxes on the side of the table and walked away before anyone could say anything. "Don't worry about it, it's already been paid for." with those final words the pizza guy left the bullpen. Tony and Ziva stared wide-eyed at their youngest team member who was smiling wistfully at the pizza boxes.

"Something you haven't told me Probie?" Tony's question seemed to have broked Tim from his daze.

"There are plenty of things I haven't told you Tony," McGee glared, jade eyes narrowing at the accusation in the other man's tone. "Just because we're teammates doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." he rose angrily from his desk and grabbed two of the boxes. "Help yourself, I'm eating with Ducky and Jimmy."

"Was it something I said?" Tony asked when Ziva chuckled, his jaw clicking audibly shut as he turned to her.

"McGee is a very private person Tony. You should know that by now." she shrugged as she went over Tim's desk and peeked under the boxes. "I wonder who sent these."

"Why?"

"They know our favorite flavors."

XoxoxoX

"I'm heading home guys."

"Bye Tim."

"Bye McGee."

"Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim," McGee dragged a hand across his face as the overexcited Goth skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"I have these amazing tickets~"

"I'm not interested Abby." Tim sighed. "I'm tired, it's been a long three days and all I want is to sleep."

"But McGee," Abby whined.

"No buts, I'm exhausted and I'd like to rest."

"Then what are you still doing here McGee?"

"On my way home Boss, Abby stopped me."

"Let him go Abs. He needs the rest."

"Fine." the child-like woman pouted. "But definitely next time."

"Bye guys." he waved goodbye again, not bothering to reply. She would never give up but he had other things to think about now.

XoxoxoX

"Tim, you forgot this."

"Thanks Jimmy." he reached for the phone in the med student's hand. "I was wondering where I'd left it."

"You're lucky someone's always picking up after you."

"Yeah I am." he smiled at his friend. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem."

"What was that about?" Tony whispered to Ziva.

"I do not know, Tony." they both watched as McGee smiled at his computer,

typing for a few seconds then smiling again.

"Watcha got there Probie." Tony asked as he ambled over.

"None of your business Tony." with a few clicks the window was closed and Tim was back to the search he had been working on.

"Woah there McAngry, I was just asking."

"Ask on your own time DiNozzo. Get back to work." the head slap that followed was definitely expected.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Tony asked himself as everyone else went back to their own business besides him. _"I'm going to find out, if it's the last thing I do." _

XoxoxoX

Tony looked up at the buzzing. He looked around the bullpen to find Ziva going through some files and Gibbs as well. McGee was gone, probably to the head, and the buzzing was coming from his desk. He casually strolled over to his Probie's desk and pulled open the first drawer. McGee's phone was there and a look at the caller id revealed the person to be someone called JD.

"What are you doing at my desk Tony?"

"I was just looking for the buzzing McGoo," Tony stepped back and let the other man take his seat. "A JD is calling." Tim's face set into a frown as he picked up his phone from the still open drawer.

"Boss I~"

"Go McGee."

"Thanks Boss."

"_Now I really gotta know what's happening." _

XoxoxoX

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the team," they all looked up as Tim came into the bullpen with a woman. She was wearing a snug dark brown sweater that accentuated her robust yet curvaceous physique paired with dark blue jeans. She had long wavy hair that was dark in some places and light brown in others and her eyes were hazel shaped and dark brown. She smiled at everyone as Gibbs rose to greet her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Leroy," she giggled as he hugged her. "I was transferred to Ducky's last month but the papers were just finalized so now I'm here."

"You're the new ME?" Tony broke from his stupor and asked, still wondering why Gibbs hadn't pulled away but kept an arm around the woman's waist.

"Why sound so surprised Agent DiNozzo?"

"I just didn't expect," Tony trailed off. "Well you."

"And just what did you expect? Some geeky, glasses wearing, stumbling, bumbling wanna-be doctor?" She glared at him when he smiled sheepishly. "I think those were your exact words about Jimmy. Well, to tell you something, I'm not geeky though I do wear glasses and I don't stumble or bumble."

"Come on, I'll take you to Autopsy," Tim pulled her from Gibbs' embrace and led her away before she could say anything more.

"Good job Tony," Ziva chuckled as they watched McGee lead the woman away. "You scared her off before you could sleep with her."

"I-I wasn't going to Boss!" Gibbs just glared at him.

"Uh-huh." he re-took his seat and barked. "Get back to work."

"I just realized something," Tony said after a few moments of silence. "McGee never got around to introducing us."

"And?" Gibbs prompted.

"Yet she knew my name." their team leader had to hide a smirk at that, she was already getting into his head and she hadn't even been here long. Thankfully his two senior agents did not have enough time to notice that the two had been holding hands when they came in.

XoxoxoX

"What do you got for me Duck?" the Autopsy doors swung open as Gibbs stepped through.

"Cause of death was internal bleeding due to the gunshot to the clavicle. The bullet grazed his artery which resulted into hemorrhaging leading to his death."

"So our petty officer was shot but it didn't kill him right away?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. This young man underwent extreme pain before he finally succumbed to his injury."

"Explains why he was still driving." Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Duck."

"Ah Jethro, might I ask you something?" the other man simply raised an eyebrow waiting for the question he knew was coming. "It's about my new assistant."

"What about her?"

"Are you going to tell the rest of the team who she is?"

"That's up to her Duck, not me."

"I fear Anthony's reaction to Timothy."

"Don't worry about it Ducky, they're big boys."

XoxoxoX

"Good morning guys!" Tim entered the bullpen carrying a tray of coffee. He had four cups in hand, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He dropped off a cup at each desk before going over to his own. It was the day after he had tried to introduce the new ME and Tony was struck by how quick the other man's mood had changed.

"Had a good night McGee?"

"You could say that," he smiled mysteriously as he dropped onto his chair. He poked his keyboard, checking if it had been tampered with and began a methodical process of looking over the whole of his desk.

"What are you doing Tim?" Ziva asked when he didn't stop what he was doing.

"I'm checking if Tony pranked anything."

"He didn't." Ziva said. "At least not this morning." Tim smiled at her as he pulled out his drawer.

"Thanks Ziva." he said even as he began to pick up the items that had fallen from the flipped drawer. He didn't say anything to Tony and the smile couldn't be kept from his face.

"You're not angry McGee?"

"Nope." Tim continued to smile as he began to rearrange the his things. Only then did Tony notice something.

"Is that a ring I see Timmy?" he asked pointing his finger at the other man's hand.

"That's my finger Tony."

"No I'm talking about that gold thing on your finger." McGee sighed, he was ready for it but it didn't mean it was going to be pleasant.

"Yes it's a ring."

"Since when have you been married?"

"A little over six months."

"Who's the woman? Or did you finally come out of the closet and married the man of your dreams McGay?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Tim rolled his eyes at his partner's attitude. "Besides I tried to invite you but you blew me off for a hot date."

"Wait, what?"

"Remember that day Ziva?" he turned his attention to the only woman on their team. "I asked Tony and you to come over for the weekend. I said my family was having a little get together and the attire was formal. You had plans and Tony began to regale us with his tale of the flavor of the week."

"Yes I do remember Tim. I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"It's alright."

"No it's not Tim!" she went over to embrace him. "I should have been there as your partner and your friend. If only you had told me a little earlier I could have rescheduled my appointment."

"It's fine Ziva. I couldn't expect you to just lay aside plans for me."

"You got married and I wasn't there?!" Tony asked finally coming out of his memory induced daze. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

"What's the point Tony? You would've just quoted something from a movie and made fun of me the whole time."

"I wouldn't do that to you Tim!"

"Wouldn't you?" the sharp retort had Tony pulling back as if burned. "You have your moments Tony but those are few and far between and even then you never fail to make a joke about me. Until you grow up then maybe, I can start confiding in you."

"Gear up!" Gibbs strode into the bullpen coffee in hand breaking the tense silence that ensued. "Gunshot fired at a petty officer's residence."

XoxoxoX

Tony was quiet during their investigation. There were no jokes or movie quotes and they all spent the time doing their own things. Gibbs said nothing as usual, McGee only spoke when he was spoken to and Ziva was also unusually silent. Their team leader knew that there was something going on, he had some idea as to what the problem had been but as long as it was not interfering with their work then he would not say anything. Their reprieve came from Autopsy two full days after the argument.

"Timmy," the team looked up to find the new ME walking towards him. "Come on, you haven't slept in fifty hours. You have to come home."

"I still have work to do."

"And it won't be going anywhere." she pulled his chair away from his computer, pressed a few keys on the keyboard and waited for it to shut down before turning back to him. "You're exhausted and you won't be doing much good anyway."

"Fine."

"You'll be back here soon."

"You too Leroy." Gibbs rolled his eyes when she turned her attention to him. "And you Ziva and Tony, go home."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Yes well you're not saying it right." she pulled Tim up with one hand, Tony raising an eyebrow both at the exchange and the fact that she was strong enough to pull his partner up without too much effort.

"She's right though. Go home. Back here tomorrow after lunch."

"You heard the man, let's go." she caught Tim when he stumbled and rolled her eyes. "See, you should've gone home earlier."

"I couldn't leave. I almost broke through the firewalls when I tripped another program. It reset everything I'd done til then and I had to start over."

"I'll look at it later, after we get some sleep." Tony watched the pair leave without another word and just then he thought of how much an ass he'd been to their youngest team mate. The woman understood him much better than he did and he wondered just what the hell their relationship was when it dawned on him.

"_No, it couldn't be." _he gaped when the elevator doors closed and turned with questioning eyes at their boss.

"Figured it out haven't you DiNozzo?"

"But, but she couldn't be..."

"And why the hell not?" Gibbs slammed his hand on his desk similar to the way he does during an interrogation.

"Because she's... well... she's hot!"

"And Tim's not?" bright blue eyes glared at the Senior Field Agent. "That's the reason why he did not tell you. You still haven't grown up and you have a stereotype. Jocks can't be with the geeks and so on and so forth. Grow the hell up DiNozzo, then maybe you wouldn't be losing your friends." Ziva and Tony gaped as the man walked briskly out of the bullpen and away from both of them. "You two go home and Tony, think about what I said."

XoxoxoX

"Timmy's out," he wasn't surprised that she was there. "I would've gone back to HQ if you weren't here in the next fifteen minutes."

"I'm here."

"Alright, there's some soup in the kitchen. Eat some, take a shot of bourbon then go to bed." she ordered as she watched him plop down onto the couch. "No coffee." she approached him and dropped a kiss upon his graying locks. "Night Leroy."

"Good night JD." she smiled as she left.

XoxoxoX

"Gibbs?" Abby called out as she stepped into her boss's house. She knew he never locked his door. "Anybody home?" she walked into the basement where she found the new ME putting back a bottle of bourbon on a shelf.

"Miss Sciuto, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"This is my home."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in the basement of my house."

"What do you mean this is your house? Where's Gibbs? Why isn't he here?"

"Exactly what I said, and it also means you're trespassing in my house. Leroy is upstairs in his bedroom sleeping, obviously the reason why he's not here with us. Now will you tell me what you came here for?"

"I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual, trust me. What do you need with Leroy?"

"I was going to ask him to have lunch with me."

"He won't be leaving until later. He has just gone to sleep."

"I don't believe you." the Goth woman began to march up the stairs. "I'm going to find Gibbs."

"By all means, find him but if you wake him up you will wish you have not met me." Abby shivered at the tone of her voice but walked on anyway, noisily clumping up the stairs in her knee high boots.

"Gibbs?" she pushed open the door to what she knew was the man's bedroom only to find said man sleeping peacefully. She called out to him again but he didn't even twitch. _"He must've been more tired than I thought. He usually doesn't sleep this deeply."_ "Gibbs?"

"I told you not to wake him." she was suddenly pulled out of the room and dragged downstairs into the living room before she could protest.

"I wasn't going to."

"Then what were you doing in his bedroom?"

"What are you doing in his house?"

"This is my house too. I already told you that. Now get out." she roughly pushed the other woman out of the door and locked it. She sighed as she leaned back on the solid piece of wood, she had barely stopped herself from slamming it to the other woman's face. _This is gonna be a hell of a week. _

XoxoxoX

"Tony!"

"What's wrong Abs?"

"You remember the new ME? You know, Ducky's new assistant. Well she's not that new since she's been here since last week but still~"

"Abby what's going on?"

"She's at Bossman's house and she just threw me out."

"Why did she throw you out?"

"Because I walked into Gibbs' room when she told me not to wake him up. It doesn't even matter why she threw me out, what matters is why she's here."

"Go back to your place Abbs. I'm sure Gibbs will explain everything to you once he gets in."

"But Tony!"

"No Abbs. Go home." then the line went dead.

"_What the hell?" _

XoxoxoX

He thrashed on the bed, memories he'd buried resurfacing in his weakened state. He whimpered as his body convulsed. He tried to get away from the people trying to hurt him but he was trapped.

"No, please stop. Don't hurt me." he sobbed, flinching away from the touch.

"It's okay Tim." the gentle voice cut through the fog of fear and he became confused. "You're safe here." there was a soft pressure on his forehead then another on his nose. "No one will hurt you here."

"_JD."_

"Yes it's me Tim. Come back to me."

"Janna?"

"Welcome back Love." she kissed him softly on the lips, giggling when she was trapped in his embrace and pulled to lie on top of him.

"Thank you." he'd long ago learned not to apologize to her, she was having none of it. It was different though from Gibbs's rule. To her it was not a weakness, rather it was a strength for someone to be able to apologize, but only when it was necessary.

"It's part of my job."

"Thanks anyway."

"You two getting up any time soon?" they both turned to the door where Gibbs was standing leaning against the doorframe. "Breakfast's ready."

"Thanks Dad." Gibbs nodded to Tim and smiled at the woman who had begun to doze off.

"I don't want to get up." she whined when he was gone.

"Dad made breakfast."

"Come down soon or I'll send Jett up to get you."

"Fine."

XoxoxoX

"Abby was here earlier." raised eyebrows were the response she garnered from her announcement. "I threw her out." Tim choked on his food while Gibbs tried to glare although he couldn't quite keep the smirk from his face. "What? She was going to wake both of you."

"Janna."

"Tim you were supposed to be resting and she just barged in here this morning. She was asking what I was doing here and I told her that this was my home too. She didn't believe me so I guess that's why she was going to wake you."

"We'll call a team meeting tonight," Gibbs decided. "This has gone on long enough and it's not fair on them anymore."

"Dad..."

"It will be fine Tim."

"But Tony and Ziva,"

"Tony has had some time to think about his attitude towards you. Ziva is your friend and I don't believe she's ever done anything to make you think otherwise."

"It will work out Love," Janna took his hand and smiled at him. "I'll be there for you."

"We'll both be there for you." Gibbs said in a rare moment of emotional display.

"Thank you."

XoxoxoX

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, my house tonight at 1900. Bring an overnight bag. We have things to talk about. Don't bother coming into the office. We'll get back to work on Monday."

"Are you alright Boss?"

"I'm fine DiNozzo."

"What about the case?"

"McGee's still working on the damn laptop, we don't have anything else to work with anyway. Just be here tonight."

"Alright Boss."

XoxoxoX

"David."

"Ziva, come to my house tonight at 1900."

"What for?"

"Bring an overnight bag, we have things to talk about."

"And the case?"

"Can wait until Monday."

"Alright Gibbs."

XoxoxoX

"Gibbs! I'm so glad you called. I came by this morning but that new ME threw me out. I don't know why. I was just going to ask you out for lunch and she just manhandled me out of the front door. I'm telling you Gibbs something's hinky about her. She's just~"

"Abby!"

"Sorry Gibbs."

"Tonight, my house at seven."

"I'll be there."

XoxoxoX

"Ducky, I need you to come to my house for dinner tonight. We're telling the team."

"Of course Jethro, what time shall I be there?"

"Seven Duck."

"Alright. Should I bring anything?"

"It's fine Ducky, just an overnight bag. We don't know how long this will take."

"Of that I am sure. Very well, I'll see you at dinner tonight."

XoxoxoX

"I called Jimmy, he's bringing Tobias over, or at least Tobias will be here for lunch tomorrow."

"Is that a good idea?"

"We might as well tell them everything." Janna shrugged as she looked over to her husband. "Don't worry about it too much Love." she sat on his lap in their bed, leaning her head against his chest and listened to the continuous beating of his heart. "Maybe they'll finally understand."

"I just don't want them to treat me differently."

"Tim, I told you it's okay to be a sounding board but never let yourself become somebody else's punching bag. That's exactly what they have been doing to you and I don't like it."

"It's not that bad."

"Tony's always making fun of you, one way or another and Miss Sciuto strung you along whenever she had no one. Ziva is the only one that I think is your true friend among them."

"Tony is just trying to lighten up our days."

"I don't mind that. What you do is a heavy burden on anyone and I appreciate what he's trying to do but not when it is at your expense. You're not a newbie anymore and he doesn't seem to see that. You know I'm not talking about him calling you Probie, that may never change. I'm talking about him always putting you down even when you do something incredibly helpful to the case. And don't even get me started on Miss Sciuto."

"I'm happy you came into my life when you did." Tim smiled down at his wife. "At least you set me straight, helped me get myself back on track."

"I'm happy too."

"I love you Janna."

"Love you too Tim."

Outside the bedroom door, Gibbs smiled. It was damn time things started to look up for Tim.

* * *

**Interested? Let me know what you think.**

**aLy0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So many responses on the first chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you guys for the love and support.**

**As always, I don't own NCIS. I just borrowed the people for my own guilty pleasure. **

**Shout out to reviewer TERISNAPE for pointing out my mistake with the military time. Thank you so much and I already corrected it. **

**To NCIS Fan, thanks for such a lengthy and well thought-out review. I hope the next part satisfies at least some of your questions.**

**Not everything will be answered though. **

* * *

Dinner was over and they now sat in the living room of Gibbs's house quietly contemplating the conversation that was about to happen. Ducky sat on the couch next to Gibbs. Tony and Ziva were beside each other on chairs they took from the kitchen table. Jimmy was on the loveseat with Abby sitting across him on an armchair. Tim and Janna were sitting on the floor by Gibbs's feet, his arm around her with her head on his shoulder.

"So how did this happen?" Tony finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Almost three years ago, my mother was killed in an accident." Tim began.

"Oh Timmy!" Abby was about to lunge for him but a glare from Gibbs had her stopping in her tracks.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asked.

"Please don't interrupt. I can answer all your questions after I tell you the story."

"Alright."

"She'd been driving to her weekly game of charades with her friends when a drunk driver hit her car. She was DOA." his breath caught in his throat as he tried to form the next words.

"It's alright Love. Just breathe through it." his wife's voice kept him grounded enough, Gibbs's hand on his shoulder a silent offer of support. He took a deep shuddering breath before he could continue.

"My father didn't even care." he said bitterly. "Admiral McGee thought it was just another part of life. Told me to man up and get over it." he shook his head as if trying to break free from the thoughts threatening to swallow him. "Turns out he'd been having an affair with someone in the Corps. He was actually happy to be free from his vows, it didn't matter to him how it happened as long as he wasn't tied down anymore." he tightened his hold on his wife, Janna clutching at his white knuckled hand until he relaxed again. "Sarah became suicidal. She hated Admiral McGee for betraying Mom's memory, she hated Mom for dying and she hated me for not being there for her. After what happened, I couldn't really blame her." Tim refused to look at anyone besides Janna, trying to smile through his tears when she kissed his cheek. "Three months after Mom, Sarah OD'd on coke and marijuana. They managed to save her but she was too far gone. The psychological trauma of Mom's death combined with the use of drugs pushed her over the edge. She's been in an asylum in Nevada since."

"I met Tim right after his sister was admitted. He was at the dog park with Jett."

"_Hey," the man didn't even look up at her as she approached. He looked as if he'd shouldered all the troubles in the world with his head down and his posture slumped. She petted the German Shepherd sitting at his feet, the faithful companion whining pitifully at his master. "What's troubling you?" still, her words didn't seem to register so she sat beside him and continued to talk. She spoke about nonsense things, waiting patiently for her voice to break through the tumultuous emotions raging through him. "~I'd like to get my own dog but I don't know what to get." _

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" _

"_Welcome back," she smiled as he looked up at her warily. "I've been talking to you for some time."_

"_I can see that," his lips quirked into a small smile of his own. "I apologize. My mind was elsewhere." _

"_Yeah, you were too busy getting lost in your thoughts to notice that it's late and your dog's hungry." _

"_Oh my God!" he exclaimed looking at his feet to find his companion dozing peacefully. His ears perked up at the sound of Tim's voice but he didn't move. "Are you hungry Jethro?" Tim suddenly had an armful of wagging tail at the mention of food. _

"_Told ya!" she giggled at the pair and moved to rise. _

"_Hey!" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked. "As thanks for keeping me company and reminding me of Jethro." _

"_Sure." _

"_I'm Timothy by the way." _

"_Janna." _

"Oh my God! You're the mystery girl!" Tony suddenly exclaimed. "You're the one who pulled Probie from the slums!"

"What was McGee doing in the slums?" Ziva asked and Gibbs glared at them both until they stopped talking.

"Sorry Boss."

"You're right though Tony." Tim seemed to have calmed down while Janna told them the story of how they met. "She was the reason why I realized I had to move on. Two months after we met I told her what had happened to Mom and Sarah and then I asked her to be my girlfriend."

_They sat on the bench where they first met, watching as Jethro played with the other dogs. They were silent but it was the company that had both of them smiling. _

"_Janna?" _

"_Yes Tim?" _

"_Would you go out with me?" he didn't look at her though he could feel her stare at the side of his face. _

"_Don't we already do that?" _

"_Yes, but I mean, I want us to be exclusive." _

"_I'm not seeing anyone else Tim." _

"_Will you be my girlfriend, Janna?" he finally turned to her, jade meeting hazel glinting with amusement._

"I thought I already was," she smiled at him and he chuckled.

"_Well now it's official." his lips pulled up into that quirky smile that she loved and he leaned in to capture her lips. It was short and sweet but conveyed everything they had wanted to say at the moment. "Let's have dinner tonight?" _

"_Of course boyfriend mine." she giggled when he pulled her closer to him. She sincerely hoped things would go better from then on. _

"Two weeks later, the nightmares started." Timothy sighed. "What happened to both Mom and Sarah unlocked childhood memories that I'd unconsciously locked away." he took another deep breath before continuing. "The actual trigger though, was the case we had where the marine's wife's lover had molested their son and daughter." he hid his face in his wife's wavy locks, not wanting to see his teammate's horrified expressions. Janna raised a hand to cradle his head as he began to sob, his shoulder's shaking with the pain he was having to go through.

"I found him at his apartment one night. He was catatonic. Jett was whining by the door when I came in and I realized that Tim had not been taking care of both of them for some time. I took him to the hospital then I called Gibbs."

"_Where's Special Agent Timothy McGee?" he strode towards the nurse's station with a purpose. He had just received a call that his agent had been admitted to the hospital and was unresponsive. _

"_He's in 31B." thanking the woman who answered he quickly found the room and entered without knocking. He was surprised to find a woman sitting by Tim's bed, holding his hand. _

"_Agent Gibbs?"_

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm Janna Devone Saunders, Tim's girlfriend." _

"_His girlfriend?" _

"_We've been seing each other for almost three months now." she nodded and offered him a seat on the small couch by the foot of his bed. _

"_Why did you call me?" _

"_You're his next of kin." _

"_I am?" he asked in shock, briefly dropping the Boss persona. "Doesn't he have family?" _

"_I'm guessing he hasn't told you." _

"_Told me what?" _

"_His Mom died almost six months ago, his sister Sarah was admitted to an asylum in Nevada three months later and his father all but washed his hands of them." Gibbs stared at the younger man wondering why he hadn't come to him when he needed someone to speak to. But even as he did, he knew. He'd never treated Tim the way he did Tony and Ziva. He'd always assumed that he had a strong support base with his family even when Tim would say nothing of them besides their brief meeting with Sarah when she'd been a suspect in one of their cases. He thought Tim had family unlike Tony and Ziva. _

"_How is he?" he finally asked the woman who seemed to have broken through all of his agent's wall in a span of a few months. _

"_He was unresponsive when I found him. Doctors say he hasn't eaten in maybe three days, not even water. He hasn't slept in a while and they had to sedate him when he began to thrash on the bed." she relayed. "I think all the stress is finally getting to him." she took a deep breath to stave off the tears threatening to fall. "He's been trying so hard to keep it from you and your team and now it's catching up to him." her voice caught and her shoulders shook as she began to sob for the man she'd fallen in love with. _

"_Why don't we go and get some air?" Gibbs had a hand on her shoulder. _

"_I want to be here when he wakes up." she shook her head without looking at him. _

"_He won't wake for a couple more hours. You said so yourself, he's been sedated." _

"_But I~"_

"_Come on, just a few minutes. Then we'll come right back." she finally relented and rose from her seat. She leaned over Tim and dropped a kiss to his forehead before taking Gibbs outstretched arm and letting him escort her out of the room. _

"Two days later I was released from the hospital with orders of not living alone. My lease was up anyway so Gibbs offered his house. Janna's apartment complex didn't allow dogs in them so Jett and I couldn't stay there anyway." Tim sighed. "I've been living here since."

"You've been living here for almost three years and nobody knew?" Abby's voice was accusatory.

"You never asked." Tim shrugged without looking at the other woman.

"You left something out Probie."

"What?"

"How about the fact that you're married?"

"What's there to say?" he shrugged. "Janna practically lived here with the way she was always checking up on me and Dad, I just made it official."

"You had to get married to make it official?" Tim finally looked up only to glare at his Senior Field Agent.

"Unlike some people, I'd rather be in a committed relationship. Just because Dad's marriages didn't work out doesn't mean it's going to happen to me as well."

"Hey!" Gibbs protested at the mention of his failed marriages.

"Besides, we'd been together for almost two years then so I asked her to marry me."

"And how do Ducky and Palmer know about all this?" Tony continued his interrogation.

"I knew Jimmy from med school. He was the one who offered me the job at NCIS. I had an interview with director Vance and Ducky and I got in." Janna answered. "It was extremely difficult to hide things from Jimmy, he's rather perceptive."

"Tim," Ziva rose from her seat next to Tony and proceeded to crouch in front of the younger man. "I do not know what I have done to make you think that I did not consider you a friend." she paused when he flinched at her words. "I had thought that we were close enough to confide in each other." she touched his chin to make him raise his eyes to meet hers. "But I do understand the need to keep it a secret. You thought you had to be strong in front of all of us but you forgot one thing, friends are there to help each other are they not? I hope from now on you will not think twice about telling me something like this again."

"I'm sorry Ziva."

"I'm sorry too Tim." she kissed his forehead, not at all bothered by the fact that his wife was practically sitting on his lap. "I should have pushed harder when I saw something was wrong. I just thought you would eventually come to me and when everything seemed to be better, I did not ask because I did not want to bring up bad memories."

"I'm sorry too Probie." Tony spoke up. "I shouldn't have been such an ass and I promise I'll try to stop."

"That's all I can ask Tony." he offered Tony a smile as Ziva took the seat on his other side.

"How can you hide this from me?" Abby's distraught voice broke throught the comfortable silence that had settled around the group. "I thought I was your best friend Timmy?" the hurt in her tone grated on Janna's nerves. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you loved me?"

"Some best friend you are," Janna was the first to react. "You string him along when you're alone then when you're not you parade your lovers right in front of him. You only know Tim when you need him for something, be it a companion to some charity event or concert or another lover to console you from a relationship gone wrong."

"But I~" the usually hyperactive woman was stunned speechless.

"You got mad at him for shooting a dog that attacked him. Called him _bad_ as if he was the one who mauled the creature and then forced Tim to take Jett in when everything was over. You acted as if it was just something normal to do and you didn't even care about how Tim would feel living with the dog that almost tore his neck off." Janna continued as if she didn't even speak. "I should know about the nightmares that added to the ones about his past. I was there to pick up the pieces."

"Calm down Love," Tim's arms were suddenly both around her and his voice was breathed right next to her ear. She relaxed into his embrace instantly, leaning closer to him so they were flush chest to back. "It's all in the past now." Tim ignored everyone else, instead focused on his wife. He was thankful that he had her in his life, the way she understood how he felt was something he had never experienced before and sometimes, even when it was supposed to be him that got hurt, she too was in pain. "I have you now. I love you Janna."

"I love you too Tim." she turned in his embrace, hiding her face in his chest.

"Why don't you take her upstairs son," Gibbs suggested when no one else spoke up. "I can take it from here." Tim nodded without protest, rising to his feet without jostling his wife as if he'd done it multiple times. He left the room with a quiet goodbye to everyone else, the group descending into silence once more when he was gone.

"Gibbs I~" Abby spoke.

"Abbs, you know I love you like a daughter." receiving a nod, their team leader continued. "But what Janna said was right. You did do all those things and sometimes you still do."

"I love Tim. I would never hurt him on purpose."

"Maybe not, but putting him in the back burner every time someone new comes along for you hurts him. It doesn't help that you only come to him when you need a favor."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Tell Tim you're sorry."

"How do I make it up to him Gibbs?" she looked as if she wanted to come to him so he opened his arms in invitation.

"Maybe you can start by apologizing and trying to get along with JD." he suggested as he kissed her temple. "He's never been this happy before, not even when you were with him."

"I'm so sorry Gibbs."

"I believe it is time for us to go to sleep." Ducky finally spoke up. He had been quietly listening to the others speak, observing their reactions to everything and he wasn't disappointed. Anthony will finally start growing up after he found out that Timothy's childhood was not as good as he once thought. Abby now knew what she did wrong and Ducky was sure that she would strive to make things right again, at least after she gets over her dislike of Timothy's wife.

"Ducky you can take the guest bedroom down the hall, Tim and JD are at the one upstairs." Jethro directed. "The rest of you can crash here."

"Have you finally taken back your bedroom Jethro?"

"Hard not to," Gibbs chuckled. "When it was only Tim and me I was fine on the couch but when she started living here too things became different. She didn't try to change us." he told them. "I think Tim was actually the one who was more unnerved when either one of us would come to the kitchen in our boxers and she didn't even flinch."

"That would be Probie." Tony chuckled, his eyes roaming over their team leader's clothed body.

"Alright everyone get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

XoxoxoX

"Show me what went wrong," Janna sat at the kitchen table facing two computers. Tim was behind her chair leaning over her as he retraced his steps on tracking their suspect's movements.

"This is where I hit the wall, literally." he showed her. "My computer was almost wiped out with the virus it opened up."

"Tim, you really were overworked if you overlooked that." she pointed to something on the screen. "See? This is a Trojan horse. You would've just wasted your time going through this again and again."

"So how do we unlock this?"

"Didn't you see this file? There's no encryption, no password, not even a title for the document."

"Which is exactly why I didn't bother opening it up."

"Love, sometimes, it's as simple as hiding everything in plain sight." she opened the file and all the documents popped out.

"You are amazing!" he kissed the top of her head as the trails began to form. The means and motives were right there on the computer.

"I try," she giggled softly as he spun her round on her chair and began to pepper kisses on her face.

"What have I said about the kitchen and the dining room?" Gibbs asked as he strode to them to headslap his pseudo-son.

"Sorry Dad," Tim smiled sheepishly though he did not let go of her. "Janna just closed our case."

"Did she?"

"Remember that file I was working on?" Tim asked as Gibbs began to stare at the two screens on the table. "She managed to find what I didn't. Money traces in the Cayman islands, accounts with over four million dollars each. Everything's there and all in the Captain's name."

"Good job JD." Gibbs praised. "Are you sure you don't want to be an investigator?"

"Maybe I can be a consultant." she laughed. Just outside the kitchen, the rest of team were already awake though none have moved from their spots. They listened as the family of three went about their morning routines. Abby sat on the couch curled around the pillow Gibbs had left for her the night before. She couldn't quite contain her sobs as she listened to them. Only then did she realize how much she had hurt Tim with her actions and her words. "You mind letting me up?" Janna asked her husband. "I think it's time we cook some breakfast for our guests."

"I really don't want to." that said, Tim sat on her lap carefully keeping his complete weight off of her.

"Get up you big baby." she teasingly scolded him though she wrapped her arms around him as he held onto her shoulders. "Why don't you and Abby take Jett for a walk?" she suggested. "I think it's time to end his punishment."

"Okay," Tim nodded as he rose before pulling her up. "I love you."

"I love you too." they kissed chastely just as Tony swaggered into the room in his usual fashion.

"Woah McLovin', I did not want to see that." Janna chuckled when Tim pulled away sighing in defeat. She then let out a shrill whistle that had Jett pounding along the back porch and getting ready to pounce on both her and Tim.

"Jett, down." he immediately obeyed and sat at their feet, tail thumping against the dining room floor as he waited for her next command. "I hope you learned your lesson." she let go of Tim to crouch in front of the German Shepherd. "No more chewing on anything but your toys, okay?" she scolded him and he whined, dropping onto the floor, his head on top of his paws. "You don't destroy any more pillows or chair legs and you won't be put in the kennel again." the dog barked pitifully and she patted his head. "Go on, get your leash. You're going for a walk with Daddy." he was immediately on his feet and trotting over to his bed in the corner of the living room. He came back with his leash and handed it over to Tim.

"I still don't know how you do that." Tim shook his head at his wife.

"It's all about being the alpha." Janna told him. "With Leroy here, he's the alpha male and since I'm the only woman, I'm the alpha female."

"She got you there Probie."

"Go have fun and talk to Abby." Tony and Abby watched as Tim left the dining room with Jett in tow.

"Hey Abbs, wanna go for a walk with me and Jett?"

"Are you sure Tim?" the usually overexcited woman asked unsurely then flashed a look in Janna's direction. She smiled and nodded at her.

"Of course I am."

"Okay." though still a bit wary of the other woman Abby rose and took McGee's offered hand.

"We'll be back soon." Tim said to his wife.

"Take your time."

XoxoxoX

The two men watched in silence as she worked on their breakfast. She had already cooked bacon and eggs and was currently frying rice with the left over oil. Tony was fascinated with the ease with which she worked. There was no hesitation in her movements as if she's done this in Gibbs's house a thousand times. Every move was as fluid and graceful as a dancer, there was a sensuality in her that appealed to him yet that wasn't what he was looking for.

"She's made Tim very happy."

"You too Boss." Tony answered. "You've been less Gibbs since she started living here."

"So you did notice?"

"I did." he nodded. "I just didn't say anything. I noticed when Tim was hurting but like Ziva I didn't try to push. Maybe that was my mistake."

"It's all in the past Tony. What you can do now is to try to move forward."

"I can't help but feel as if I let Tim down."

"Maybe you did but Tim's already forgiven you."

"Would you like some tea?" their attention was pulled back to the kitchen area where Ducky had just ambled through.

"That would be lovely my dear."

"Did you sleep well Ducky?"

"Rather splendidly I must say," the aged ME smiled at his colleague. "I heard from Mr. Palmer that you were instrumental in breaking open the current case."

"I might've helped Tim with some things."

"I am sure you are once again downplaying your involvement." she smiled at the older man.

"I hate seeing him frustrated Duck. I don't like the look on his face whenever he can't get something. That's why I'm always trying to help him."

"You're a wonderful wife Janna."

"Thanks Duck." she turned back to her cooking with a light blush on her face.

"Is that tea I smell?" Ziva strolled into the room just as Ducky was helping himself to a cuppa.

"Orange and lemongrass Ziva," the physician told the former Mossad agent. "Tim told me it's your favorite."

"Thank you Janna." Ziva paused with the cup that had been given to her by Ducky. "It is alright if I called you Janna, is it not?"

"I'd prefer it if you called me JD." Janna smiled at the Israeli. "Only Tim really calls me my whole name." she smiled.

"Maybe you could talk here at the table?" Tony broke through their talk. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Alright Tony," she rolled her eyes at the man. "Jimmy!" Janna called out to the living room.

"I'm coming!" Tony snickered at the response leading the rest of them chuckling softly as well. Jimmy entered the room and Tony's soft chuckles turned into full blown laughter. "What?" his question just led Tony to more deep throated chuckles.

"Come help me set the table," Janna said, rolling her eyes at the Senior Field Agent.

"Okay."

"Don't mind them Jimmy," she approached the table with two cups in hand. "They're just being silly."

"If you say so."

"Here you go Leroy."

"Thank you." Tony stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Something to say DiNozzo?" Gibbs said in his best Boss voice accompanied with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip. "Perfect as always JD." Tony almost moaned at the blissful expression on his boss's face but thankfully stopped himself. He shook his head when the question finally registered and looked to Jimmy who was taking plates from the shelves.

"Let me help you there Jimmy." Janna snickered at the sudden need for movement but didn't say anything. She went back to the stove to serve their food just as Tim and Abby came back from their walk.

"Back already?" Janna asked without turning to them while Abby took a seat next to Gibbs and Tim unclipped the leash from Jett's collar then waited until the dog took it from him.

"Just in time I think," Tim approached her, unmindful of their audience as he wrapped his arms around her kissed her neck.

"I missed you," she leaned back to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

"Let's eat," she let him take the plate from her hands and bring it to the table, smiling widely at his back.

"Dig in!"

* * *

**What do you think? Just enough to whet your appetite?**

**Anybody want intimate scenes between any of the pairings? ;)**

**Review and tell me.**

**aLy0:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the next chapter everyone. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last one. Thank you as well to everyone who put the story on their Favorites list. **

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

"JD!" Tony shouted across the bullpen as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. Tim's wife smiled at him as he dropped his backpack on his desk and went to capture her in a bear hug.

"Hey Tony!" she giggled as he put her down and kissed his cheek.

"You and McGee are coming to drink with us tonight, right?"

"I probably won't drink, but yeah, we'll come." she said.

"Why are you not drinking?"

"I just don't feel like it." she shrugged. It was a week after the team had been let in on Tim's secret and Janna was welcomed into their family quickly. Only Abby seemed to have problems with her, simply because she didn't like the way Janna had pointed out all her wrong doings.

"But, what's the point of coming if you're not drinking?"

"I'll be the responsible adult that will bring all of you home when you're too sloshed to even think straight."

"Me, sloshed?" Tony asked in mock horror. "I would never!"

"Of course you won't," Tim snorted.

"McGrumpy, don't sell me out!"

"Just sayin' Tony."

"One drink JD, please?"

"We'll see," she turned back to her husband to kiss him softly on the lips. "See you at lunch Tim?"

"I'll see you then."

"Don't bother trying to convince her to drink Tony. If she says she doesn't want to then she won't. Not even Gibbs can change her mind once it's made up."

"She hasn't been faced with the DiNozzo charm yet McGoo."

"Won't work either," Tim smiled.

"How sure are you Timmy?"

"Oh I'm very sure Tony." Tim smirked. "After all, she is my wife."

"My little Timmy's all grown up," Tony mocked, wiping fake tears from his eyes as he looked at the Junior Field Agent.

"You have no idea."

"Oh my God! McGEE! I did not need those images in my head!" Tony backed away dramatically holding his head.

"What images?" Ziva strode in, standing by her desk in confusion. She looked from my McGee to DiNozzo, the latter of which was scrubbing at his eyes.

"Tony made a reference to my 'growth' as a person and I might have mentioned something about him not knowing all of it." Ziva grinned at Tim and approached him. She kissed him on the cheek before pulling back.

"I am proud of you Tim. You finally found a way to make him shut up." they both turned toward the oldest member of the team who had gone back to his head but was staring off into space and shuddering every so often. They laughed at his reaction especially when Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"Snap out of it DiNozzo." the order was accompanied with a slap to the back of his head.

"Right Boss. Sorry Boss."

"We're working on cold cases today," he dropped off the pile of files on his desk. "Grab one and get to it." all three of his team went to take a folder then back to their own workstations.

XoxoxoX

"I brought lunch!" Janna announced breaking the silence in the squad room. All four members of Team Gibbs looked up as she dropped off two large paper bags onto Gibbs's desk.

"Oh shit!" Tim stood up. "I'm so sorry Janna. I totally forgot." he approached her, ready to beg for forgiveness but she turned to him and smiled.

"It's okay Tim, you were busy."

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you though."

"Oh you will, but not now."

"What you got for us JD?" Tony asked as he stretched his back and tired legs.

"Thai."

"Ooooohhhh."

"Come get yours Tony. I won't be bringing it to you."

"And why not?"

"You have hands and feet, use them."

"But JD..."

"Doesn't work with me Tony," she hadn't turned to face the SFA but Gibbs could see the smile on her face.

"Thank you Love." Tim said as she passed him a box.

"I just brought these up. I'm eating with Jimmy and Ducky today."

"Okay, I'll pick you up when we're done here."

"Love you." she kissed Tim softly before leaving.

"You are so whipped."

"Not yet Tony, maybe some other time."

"McGEE!" the protest led to a round of laughter among their friends.

XoxoxoX

"So, what do you think?" Tony asked, slinging an arm around his friend's wife's shoulder.

"This is a little..." Janna trailed off looking straight at her husband who sat across from her. "Tame." she finally finished, smirking at the choking Tony while Tim laughed.

"What do you mean tame?" Tony pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "How the hell is this tame?" he pointed to the throng of dancers, most of whom were already on their way to a bedroom, or maybe a darker, more secluded part of the club would do. There were pairings of both men and women, men and men and women and women, there were even groups of threes and fours.

"Oh you have no idea how wild Tim can be, do you Tony?" said man gagged at the images that brought to his mind.

"I swear you two are out to kill me today!"

"Maybe not yet," Janna shrugged. Ziva sat listening to them speak, chuckling at Tony when he gaped at the other woman. Beside Tim, Abby sat quietly not really enjoying herself with Janna around.

"How about we show these people what dancing really looks like?" Tim asked as he rose from his seat.

"Are you sure Tim?" Janna asked when her husband held out a hand to her.

"Of course I am. Besides, I think it's time I give Tony something to actually talk about." an upbeat salsa song began to play and she raised an eyebrow at Tim.

"Did you plan this?"

"No," he tipped his head in the direction of the bar where Gibbs was sitting with Tobias Fornell.

"Well then, let's give these people a show." she pulled him to the dance floor where the throng of people separated to give them space. Slowly, sensually Tim pressed himself to her back, her hand raising to grasp at the back of his neck. They began to gyrate to the beat, the crowd and their audience whistling and cat-calling.

"Ready?" Tim asked and she nodded. He pushed off of her and slid on his feet a few paces from her as she spun. They met in the middle, hands clasping with one of Tim's arms coming around her waist and they began to move. They danced in a way that looked so natural, every movement followed by the other, not a misstep to be seen as the song continued. They were attuned to the other's movements, graceful and fluid as they separated and reconnected.

"Oh my God, is that Mcgee?" Tony's jaw dropped at the apparent ease the former probationary agent danced a Latin style ballroom.

"That is so hot!" Abby seemed to finally come to her senses and spoke, discreetly fanning herself as she did. Ziva looked on in surprise but had a smile on her face as she watched. The crowd continued to clap and cheer, especially when the song ended with Janna's leg around Tim's hip, their bodies flush and sweating from exertion and their faces mere inches from the other's.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the chant began to grow until everyone in the bar was cheering them on. Glasses thumped against tables, hands slapping countertops with whistles and cat calls sounding throughout the bar. Tim kissed his wife softly, pulling her other leg around his waist until she was clinging on to him while they kissed. He pulled away amidst cheers and settled her on his back before returning to their table.

"That was so awesome!" Seemingly back to her cheerful self, Abby pounced on both of them. "I didn't know you could dance like that McGee!"

"It's just something I learned." Tim shrugged as he sat down automatically pulling Janna onto his lap as he did.

"And you JD, you totally have to teach me how to do that!"

"Why not?" Janna smiled at the Gothic woman as she watched her slide onto the seat beside her husband. Their relationship was shaky at best but they would try to get along, if only for Tim's sake.

"Next round's on me," Gibbs said as he took a seat next to Tony in their booth.

"So what did you bet on this time Dad?"

"Tobias bet me that JD would make the first move."

"I thought for sure she was gonna kiss him!"

"Hello Toby!"

"JD, that was amazing as always."

"We aim to please." Tim smiled.

"Jimmy's not here though," Tobias choked on his drink and tried to glare at the woman. "So, why are you here?"

"I can't grab a drink with my friends?"

"Oh you can but technically only Leroy and I are your friends which begs for the question, what is he really doing here?"

"JD."

"No," Janna looked towards Gibbs who nodded. "Really? That's why you're here?"

"Well..." the rest of team sat in confusion, unable to relate to the almost silent communication.

"Bloody hell!"

"Janna..." Tim scolded.

"Sorry Tim, but this is big news!"

"Still."

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Tony asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Does Emily know?" he was ignored in favor of the question.

"In fact, she's the one who orchestrated everything."

"I love your daughter!" Janna laughed. "So what do you need me for?"

"Distraction."

"That I can do. Tell me when and where and I'll distract him." she laughed. "Diane is so gonna flip."

"I'm waiting for the fireworks." Gibbs said as he and Tobias rose. They tossed a few bills on the table before leaving.

"What was that?" Tony asked again, this time focused on Janna who was still giggling in Tim's arms. Out in the parking lot, Gibbs began to count backwards. _"Three, two, one." _

"WHAT?"

"Pay up Tobias," grudgingly the FBI agent pulled a fifty from his wallet and handed it over.

"This is extortion."

"No, this is a gentleman's game."

XoxoxoX

Another week had passed since they hit the club and Tobias asked for Janna's help to distract his boyfriend, now fiance, Jimmy and the woman had planned an engagement party for them. The party was in full swing although it was just the team with Fornell and his daughter Emily. Ziva and Abby were on the couch talking animatedly with each other, or at least Abby was. Jimmy was in the middle of the makeshift dance floor with his soon to be husband and daughter. Tony and Janna sat at the island watching the proceedings as Jethro, Ducky and Tim played a game of Scrabble. How that got into the party, Tony was still asking himself.

"Why are you always watching him?"

"Who?"

"Do I need to be specific?"

"Probably not, but can we at least pretend that you don't know?"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"We've been working together for ten years and through everything we've been through I have not seen any inclination towards our own team."

"Maybe he's only batting for you," Janna timed it just as he was taking a swig of his beer. She smirked at the expected reaction of Tony choking on his drink and then gaping at her.

"Don't say things like that!" he said as he wiped at his face with a tissue that she handed over. His raised voice apparently attracted the rest of the people's attention but a forced laugh from Tony and an amused chuckle from Janna got everyone back to what they were doing.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"It makes me hope for things I shouldn't."

"Why won't you let yourself believe that you have a chance?"

"DiNozzo's don't get happily ever afters."

"Is that a proven fact?"

"It is."

"And what proof do you have?"

"Well Senior would be my first evidence."

"And your second? What about a third? Is there a fourth DiNozzo that hasn't gotten their happily ever after?"

"Why aren't you drinking?"

"I don't feel like it." Janna answered quickly. "And don't change the subject."

"It's just not possible."

"What makes you say that?" she asked. "You're not your father Tony. From what little Tim has told me about you and your father's relationship I know that you still love him despite hating what he's never done for you. You can do better than him."

"I just don't know if I can."

"You won't know until you try." Janna stood up and faced him. "At least if you tried, you can tell yourself that you did everything you could. Unlike if you don't, you'll be stuck in the what ifs and that's not a happy feeling at all." she grabbed another bottle from the island before walking towards her husband and giving it to him.

"Should I?" Tony asked himself as he watched the married couple. There was a tenderness in their actions toward each other that had him envious of their relationship. Believe it or not, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo wanted something meaningful. He needed, longed for something more than just the one-night, one-time flings and he knew that he would only get that from one person.

"Tony?" said man looked up to find Tim looking at him worriedly. Seemed he was too lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that someone was already speaking to him.

"Hey Tim!" he greeted his partner with a false cheerfulness that he didn't really feel.

"Don't do that Tony. Don't hide from me." the other man's smile faded and he bowed his head in defeat.

"It's nothing to worry about Probie."

"Let's go get some air." Tim tugged him from his seat and went through the kitchen to the back porch. "What's troubling you?"

"What did your wife tell you?"

"Nothing."

"She didn't tell you anything?"

"She knows that you trust her and she won't break your trust, not even to me, her husband." Tim sighed watching his friend and mentor sitting down on the back steps. He followed the other man's lead and took the spot next to Tony. "Is this about Dad?"

"What do you know McGee?"

"I know that you love him." Tony's sharp intake of breath had Tim smiling. "You may think I'm clueless but I'm not. I keep quiet most of the time because I prefer observing people, what they do, the things they say and stuff like that."

"He could never love someone like me."

"Why?"

"I have enough baggage for the entire Marine Corps."

"And he knows how to build boats."

"You know what I mean McGee."

"Of course I do, Tony." Tim chuckled at the frustration in the other man's tone. "Let me tell you something though, when I first got into the team I noticed one thing. You gravitate towards Dad and he does the same with you. It doesn't matter if it's about the case or it's something personal, he's the first person you come to and you're the first for him."

"We've been partners for years before you came."

"But it's something more," Tim continued as if Tony never spoke. "You know that Dad likes touching you so you do all these crazy things that make him head slap you. For both of you that's a kind of foreplay."

"Oh my God! How do you know that?"

"Do you dare deny it?" when Tony kept silent he continued. "You know exactly how he likes his coffee."

"So does JD."

"That's different. She found out because she's as meticulous about details as I am and we live with him. You don't live with him, you only see him at work."

"We're partners, it's what we do."

"How do you know that he's a boxer type of person and not a brief wearing guy?"

"The hell are you talking about McGee?"

"April Fool's a few years back, you gave him a set of superhero briefs then said that you have the boxer set when he wanted them."

"How do you even remember that? And of course I know about the type of underwear he uses, we've been on stakeouts before."

"He knows that you weren't actually with Jeanne. It was just a cover when we all thought that you loved her."

"Of course he does, this is Gibbs we're talking about."

"So how does Dad know that you have a tattoo right across your lower back?" Tim asked.

"He must've seen it somehow?"

"You got it two years ago Tony when the two of us were in Vegas for a seminar. You were drunk and I was the only one who knew about it."

"Then you must've told him!"

"I didn't tell him Tony."

"Then how did he know about it?"

"It's at a part of your body that is normally concealed unless you're going top bare. Don't you think that means that he's actually as observant of you as you are of him." Tim commented. "Then there's the fact that he's never said anything about the way you treated me," Tim said sullenly. "He may see me as his son now but that's only because of..."

"JD!"

"Janna!"

"What the!?" the two rose from their positions at the panicked voices. They entered the house just in time to see Gibbs carry JD and place her on the couch.

XoxoxoX

"Janna!" Tim approached the bed worriedly.

"Hello Tim."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy but otherwise fine." she sighed. "What happened?"

"You collapsed right in the middle of Jimmy and Fornell's engagement party. Luckily it was just us, otherwise it would've been a big deal."

"What did Ducky say?"

"Only that you had something to tell me."

"Come lie with me Love," she opened her arms in beckoning. Tim hesitated for a moment seeing as they were still at Fornell's house but he relented. He lay down beside her, capturing her in an embrace with her head on his chest. "I suspected but I wasn't really sure. I planned on getting a check up just to confirm my suspicions but with the whole engagement party I completely forgot about it."

"You're not sick, are you?" Tim was really worried. His wife never rambled unless she was panicking about something and he really couldn't think of anything that could worry her at this moment.

"No, I'm not sick."

"Then what was Ducky talking about?"

"Well if Ducky said I should tell you then maybe I am."

"You are what?" he asked, his hold on her tightening as he worried. "Please just tell me, Love."

"I knew I should've gone to Ducky. My period was delayed and I've been having these terrible mood swings. Jimmy's been the brunt of everything though and I can't just~"

"Janna?"

"I'm pregnant Tim, at least I think I am."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess it would be around six to eight weeks." Tim was quiet for a moment, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. "Tim?"

"I'm terrified Janna. I don't know how to be a good father. I didn't exactly have a role model while I was growing up. But at least I know what _not_ to do."

"You'll be a great Dad Tim. You are already a wonderful husband to me and I couldn't ask for anything better."

"I'm just scared that I won't do anything right."

"I'll be there for you Love. Just like I was when it was just you and Jett." Tim was silent for a few more moments before he spoke.

"Let's go home."

XoxoxoX

"Jimmy, Tim and I are leaving."

"Are you okay now?" she nodded.

"At least we now know why I've been so snippy with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really but there's really nothing else that can explain my symptoms."

"I'm happy for you JD." he hugged his long time friend. "Does Tim know?"

"I just told him."

"Thank you for a wonderful party."

"You're welcome. You totally deserved it."

"Ready to go Love?" Tim asked holding out her coat.

"Yeah," in the corner of her eye she saw the Gothic lab rat eyeing her oddly as her husband helped her into her coat.

"Warm enough?" Tim asked as he tied her scarf around her neck.

"I'm fine Tim."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Alright," Tim nodded. "Dad you coming?"

"You can go. I'll have DiNozzo drive me home." Tim raised an eyebrow at the look in his father's face but accepted his answer.

"Tony." Janna called out to the other man.

"I will JD." DiNozzo answered with hearing the question. The look on her face was enough to clue him in on what she wanted to say.

"Be careful when you drive home."

"I'll bring him home in one piece, I promise."

"You better."

"Alright, let's go Janna. If you two start arguing we'll never be able to leave."

"See you at home Leroy." Tim ushered her out of the house and into the car.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get home?"

"I want to make love to you." Tim smiled at his wife when she blushed beautifully at his words. "Over and over again." he leaned over to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you and I'll show you just how much when we get home."

"Then you better hurry Tim." bright green eyes met chocolate brown darkened with desire. "You already got me up and running, you better get there before I do."

"Not until I tell you to." he squeezed her thigh in warning before driving away.

* * *

**Happy with it so far?**

**I'm open to suggestions. **

**aLy0:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, requests for less pet names from our married couple have been made so I tried to tone it down. **

**There was also a comment from a guest reviewer who said in Chapter 1 that what I have written about Gibbs and McGee's relationship is impossible. I would just like to point out that this is called FANFICTION for a reason. **

**I did not mean to bash anyone but this chapter practically wrote itself. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

"God Tim, your hands are magical."

"I'm glad you think so."

"That feels so good." Tony froze in the midst of knocking. "Don't stop." the soft moan of his newfound friend made him blush knowing that it was his long time friend who was the one to illicit those sounds. "Oh God!" finally deciding to risk it, he knocked.

"Come on in Tony!" Tim answered without bothering to get up from his spot on the couch.

"Is it safe?" but even as he asked, he entered the house with a hand on his eyes while the other carried the food that he'd brought.

"You're safe Tony."

"Don't roll your eyes at me McLovin'. I don't want a repeat of what I saw last time." Tony said without removing the cover from his eyes. Tim snickered at the mention of the one time he and his wife were caught unawares while they were fooling around in the kitchen. "It's not funny McGoo. I need to get my brain washed of the image of your ass."

"Of course, because there's only one ass that you'd like to see. Isn't that right Tony?" Janna teased laughing as said man blushed at the implication.

"Damnit J! Don't say things like that!"

"I haven't said anything yet," Tony squeaked as he spun around, one hand still covering his eyes, at the sound of Gibbs voice.

"I wasn't talking about you."

"You said J."

"I always forget..." Tony sighed.

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"I didn't want to see anything I shouldn't see."

"Tim was just giving me a foot rub Tony," Janna said.

"Then why all the sounds?" Tony finally dropped his hand and faced the couple on the couch.

"You try getting pregnant and then have your lover give you a foot rub. It feels divine!" Janna sighed happily as she sunk further into the couch.

"Getting ideas, DiNozzo?" Gibbs whispered against his ear when the younger man closed his eyes and shuddered delicately. They still hadn't addressed the proverbial elephant in the room though both men had no problems acting on the desire whenever the mood comes over them.

"Why don't you two just get it over with and sleep together already?"

"Don't be so snappy with me young lady," Tony stepped away from the heat of the hard body behind him towards the couch where the seven-month pregnant woman sat with her legs on her husband's thighs. "Not when I brought your recent craving." he shook the paper bag in his hand and Janna made grabbing motions at him. No one cared that Tony pointedly ignored her comment, they all went on as if nothing had been said. Although for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the information was stored for later perusal.

"Gibbs?"

"Come right in Ziva." their team leader said just as the former Mossad agent was about to knock. She entered soon followed by her date. "Werth."

"Werth?" Tony turned back to them in shock at the sound of the other man's name. "As in Damon Werth?"

"Tony, Gibbs and McGee, you met Damon." Ziva reintroduced. Gibbs held back a smirk at the gaping expression on his SFA's face while hiding a proud look as Tim watched the man with a guarded yet welcoming expression.

"Yeah," Tony finally composed himself. "I met him. He's the guy that gave me more than just a few bruises and dislocated McGee's shoulder. What is he doing here?"

"Well you asked me to bring a date."

"So you brought him?"

"Ah, young mister Werth. I was wondering what all the commotion was about." Ducky stepped from the kitchen towards the young men diffusing the situation with his mere presence alone.

"Dr. Mallard."

"Nonsense, everybody calls me Ducky."

"Alright Ducky."

"Well whoever you are, grab a seat 'coz the movie is about to start." Janna, the one person that seemed to be forgotten by everyone, spoke taking the attention from the tense men.

"Oh that's right!" Ducky exclaimed. "You haven't had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Werth Janna dear." she shook her head in response. "He was part of a case that Team Gibbs had a couple of years back."

"Victim or suspect?"

"..."

"Ah, so it's one of those cases." she nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'd stand to greet you but the mere action is a task in itself. I'm Janna McGee, Tim's wife."

"I see. Congratulations on both the nuptials and the incoming addition to the family."

"Thank you." she smiled at the man. "Please have a seat." the rest of the group took to their places. Ziva and Damon sat together on the loveseat, Tony on the ground next to Janna while Ducky took his spot right in front of the fire in an armchair. Gibbs stayed standing in the landing between his front door and the living room watching everything when his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs!"

"Abby?"

"Gibbs, get out of the house! You're in trouble. Well you're not in trouble, McGee's in trouble."

"Abby, what's going on?"

"I did something stupid Gibbs."

"What did you do?"

"I was running a check on McGee's file. I opened his family history and tripped an alarm. It alerted Admiral McGee and now he's on his way there."

"Why is he coming here?"

"McGee's home address."

"Shit!"

"Boss, is everything alright?"

"Everyone out!" Gibbs ordered, his tone of voice brooking no argument and everyone jumped to their feet.

"What's going on?" Janna asked just as a rain of bullets passes through the windows. They all dropped to the ground, Tim and Tony covering Janna's body with their own as they began to crawl.

"Get to the back porch!" Gibbs ordered.

"McGee, where's your gun?"

"Underneath the coffee table."

"Ziva, get Janna and Tim out of here."

"On it."

"Tony,"

"Ducky, got it."

"Werth."

"Got your back Gibbs." the hail of bullets paused as their assailants reloaded their weapons. Jethro tossed a gun at the discharged marine and the two began to return fire.

"McGee call for backup." Tony led the group, still crawling on the floor, across the living room to the kitchen as more panicked shots came through from the front.

"Shots fired, I repeat, shots fired."

"Roger that. Back up is on the way ETA four minutes." the group rose carefully, Tony pushing over the thick wooden table for cover as more shots followed them through.

"DiNozzo, is everybody okay?"

"We're good..." Tony trailed off when the backdoor slammed open revealing four men in full tactical gear with military issue guns. "Spoke too soon." he shouted back. "We've got guests in the house Gibbs!"

"Take them down." Ziva was already moving. She'd brought down one intruder before Tony had stopped speaking. Another fell from her hands with a roundhouse kick to the head. The last two men pointed their semi-automatics at her leading her to raise her hands in surrender.

"Get down on the floor." one man barked at her while his partner turned his focus on the other people left hiding behind the table facing them.

"Good idea," Janna quipped as she launched a knife from her hand, the metal slipping right through the gap between the man's helmet and his vest. He fell to the floor a second later when two more shots rang out. The other man fell dead from a gunshot to the neck by Tony just as sirens sounded through the streets.

"MPD freeze!" the sound of dropping guns from the outside had the team relaxing their stances.

"Is everyone alright?" Gibbs rose from his position crouched behind his couch.

"MPD, drop your weapons!"

"NCIS!" Gibbs flashed his badge at the man.

"Agent Gibbs, is there anyone injured?"

"Tim..." Janna grasped her husband's arm when the world began to shift dangerously.

"Janna?!"

"Get EMTs in here, a pregnant woman's been shot!" Ducky set to work trying to stave off the bleeding.

"Where's all the blood coming from Ducky?"

"I don't know yet Anthony."

"Do something!" Tony ordered as the medics came through. He, Ziva and Ducky were pushed away as they tried to stabilize her.

"BP's dropping, she's going into shock. We need to get her to the hospital now!"

XoxoxoX

"Gibbs!" Abby rushed through the ER and into the man's embrace but Jethro stiffened in her arms. "I'm so sorry Tim!"

"This is all your fault!" Timothy McGee was a gentle mannered man, very few things could rile him up and he never knew how to stay angry at someone, besides a few exceptions. The team had never seen this side of him, here was a protective, defensive Timothy whose family was in danger. "What did you hope to accomplish? Why were you even snooping in my file? I thought we were friends?" his voice raised, a rare occasion in itself but most especially since it was directed at Abby.

"I didn't mean to... I wasn't... I didn't want any of this to happen!"

"What exactly did you want to happen Abbs?" the mere use of the nickname made her breathe a little lighter. He wasn't that angry if he was still calling her _Abbs. _"My family is in danger because of you."

"But Tim, I only wanted to..."

"TO WHAT? BREAK INTO MY PRIVACY? KNOW ALL MY DEEP, DARK SECRETS SO YOU CAN BE THERE FOR ME? I HAVE A WIFE WHO DOES ALL THOSE THINGS AND SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK THROUGH MY PERSONAL FILE TO LEARN THEM. SHE GOT TO KNOW ME AS A PERSON!"

"Sir, please this is a hospital!" a nurse scolded Tim, a glare rivalling Gibbs's patented one had her stopping in her tracks but she continued anyway. "If you can't keep it down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tim took a few deep breaths to at least maintain a modicum of calm and mutter an apology to the distressed woman.

"My wife and child are in surgery right now." Tim told Abby. "Janna was shot. I don't know if either of them is going to make it Abbs. All because you wanted to know something you were not entitled to. Damon was shot in the arm, we don't know yet if he'll be able to use it. Tony was grazed, Ziva almost got killed right in front of us and Ducky..."

"I'm so sorry Tim."

"Just don't..." Tim sagged, thankfully being caught by Gibbs. "Our house is a crime scene Abby. They destroyed Dad's home. He built that house and because of you our memories there are tarnished. I have my wife's blood on my hands," he raised the bloody appendages. "Quite possibly my child's too. You endangered all of us." Tim let go and broke down into sobs. Abby's heart broke and she wanted to apologize but she knew there was nothing she could do to help alleviate the pain, not until Janna came out of surgery.

"Jethro!"

"Tobias."

"I took over the case from Metro, joint investigation between NCIS and FBI but we're leading." Gibbs nodded while he led his 'son' to a chair. "I need everyone's statements."

"JD's still in surgery." Fornell nodded sullenly.

"I know but we need to get this over with."

"Start with Ducky, I need to calm Tim."

XoxoxoX

"_You!" _

"_Me?" Janna looked up from the autopsy report she'd been studying. Both Ducky and Jimmy were out to lunch and she was the only left in Autopsy. She was waiting for Tim to pick her up as she read. _

"_What did you do?" _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Ever since you came, everything's changed." _

"_I don't understand..." _

"_Don't play the fool with me!" Abby snapped at her. "Since you came Gibbs, Tony and Tim all changed." _

"_What do you mean they changed?" _

"_Gibbs never kisses me anymore, he doesn't bring my Caf-Pow as often as he used to and he doesn't praise me when I do a good job. Timmy never visits me at my lab and Tony doesn't want to talk to me!" _

"_I fail to see why that has anything to do with me." _

"_It's all your fault!"_

"_Why is it my fault?"_

"_Your Gibbs's new favorite girl! Even Ziva likes you better than me now." _

"_I'm sure it's just your imagination Abbs." _

"_Don't call me Abbs, only family calls me that. You're not one of them." _

"_I apologize Miss Sciuto." Janna adopted her professional tone. "I should not have assumed." _

"_Damn right you shouldn't have!"_

"_As for your accusations, have you ever stopped to think that they have changed towards you because you yourself haven't?" _

"_What?" _

"_After Leroy, Tim and I told the rest of the team about our life you expected everything to go back to the way things were. That could not happen because as I pointed out most of Team Gibbs have been hurting my husband, be it directly or indirectly. You, most of all, have hurt him the most."_

"_I never hurt him!" _

"_You did and you still do. You never took the time to get to know the man I know Tim is. Until now, years later, all you can see is McGee the technical genius. You don't know him as Timothy." _

"_That's a lie."_

"_Really?" Janna raised an eyebrow. "Can you name all his hobbies?" _

"_He has an obssession about jetpacks and he likes playing video games." _

"_What else do you know about him?"_

"_He graduated from MIT. He has a sister named Sarah and he's the son of a Navy General." _

"_Anything else? What about his dream?" _

"_..."_

"_He wants to have his own family and be the best father he can be." Janna said. "All you know about him is what everyone else told you. You never bothered to find out anything else about the man that he is even after you slept together." Abby was silent. She couldn't deny the other woman's words, they were true after all. "What about Tony? What do you know about him besides his love of movies and the many dates he's had?" Janna sighed. "Leroy loves you. He treats you as his own daughter. And before you protest, he still does though not as blatantly as before."_

"_This is all your fault." _

"_There comes a time in our lives Miss Sciuto, when we need to start growing up." _

"_I'll find out everything there is to know about them. I'll show you that I can do it better than you." without another word Abby left the Autopsy room. Clomping in her steel toed boots as she did. _

"Please survive JD. I don't know what Tim will do if you die."

"Miss Sciuto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to give your statement?" Fornell asked formally and the Gothic woman nodded.

"Agent McGee?" a doctor came from the operating room removing his gloves as he walked towards the group. Tim tried to stand but his shaky legs couldn't support his full weight. "Your wife and daughter have been stabilized."

"Daughter?"

"We had to perform an emergency C-section. The bullet entered your wife's stomach and right into the amniotic sac. It hit your child's umbilical cord and we had to get her out otherwise she would not have survived. She's been placed in the NICU under observation but there's a big chance that she'll be okay. We'll see how tonight goes and then we can be sure."

"And my wife?"

"She's resting in her room. You can visit her there. She's a strong woman Agent McGee, she fought valiantly in there."

"Thank you Doctor." tears of relief rushed down Tim's face at the news. "Thank you for saving them."

"Your wife is a fighter as is your daughter. I suggest you see them both now." the surgeon left the family in tears.

"I'm ready to go Agent Fornell." Abby told the older man as she watched Gibbs comfort Tim in a way she'd never seen before. In the back of her mind she was wondering when exactly things had changed but now was not the time to investigate.

"Gibbs!" Fornell called out to the NCIS agent. Gibbs nodded at him and they exchanged a look before the FBI agent led Abby away.

"Tim, let's go see Janna."

"Okay." Tony and Ziva watched the pair silently.

"Miss David?" another nurse approached the two.

"Yes?"

"Mister Werth is asking for you. He's been taken out of surgery." Ziva looked to Tony as if asking his permission.

"Go, I'll check up on Ducky."

"Are you sure Tony?"

"Right now, I'm more worried about Tim and Gibbs."

"Be strong Tony. Everything will be alright." she kissed his cheek before following the nurse.

_Everything's so messed up. What the fuck are we going to do?_

XoxoxoX

"Tony, wake up."

"Wha~?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped as his agent finally broke free from the clutches of sleep.

"Gibbs!"

"Pick up your damn phone before it wakes Ducky."

"Oh, sorry."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked when the other man made no move to answer the ringing phone. Tony sluggishly began to do as told.

"Hello?" Gibbs watched as the Senior Field Agent tensed. "Shit! I'm sorry, I got held up at work. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'm really sorry Mrs. Winters." he shut the phone and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair he'd been sleeping in.

"What's going on Tony?"

"I gotta go Gibbs." the older man grabbed his arm looking in worry as his agent froze. He let the other man go slowly.

"I... just... I have to go."

"Call me if you need anything." Tony nodded before he finally stepped out of the room.

"He seems to be in quite the predicament." Gibbs wasn't even surprised that the supposed patient was speaking. He took the seat Tony had occupied and stared at the ME.

"You know what that was about Duck?"

"Perhaps I should get some more rest. I do feel quite a bit dizzy." Gibbs could only watch in silence as Doctor Mallard turned away from him.

"_What the hell?" _

XoxoxoX

"I want you see our our daughter Love," Timothy spoke to his wife's sleeping form. He knew she was only sleeping by the continuous beating of her heart as echoed by the monitor on her bedside. "She's as beautiful as you are, but Dad say's she has my eyes. I haven't put down her name yet because I know you'd like to hear it first." he kissed her hand. "Doctors say she'll have to stay in observation for the next few weeks until they can be sure she can breathe without the oxygen but other than that she's perfectly healthy."

"You should get some rest Tim."

"I can't leave her Dad."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she'd like you to stay up the whole time she's here." he touched the younger man on the shoulder. "Go get some sleep on the couch." he ordered. "Tobias will be here tomorrow to take our statements."

"Yeah, sure..." Tim broke off with a yawn. "You get some rest too Dad." the younger man rose, already asleep on his feet. Gibbs watched fondly as Timothy fell upon the couch unconscious before he could settle properly. His Junior Field Agent had one foot on the floor, the other haphazardly slung over the arm of the couch, his arms squashed beneath his body with his face in the cushions. He shook his head as he headed over to reposition the younger man.

"_Leroy," Gibbs looked up from the rib of the boat he was sanding to find his agent's girlfriend walking down the steps to his basement. He grunted in acknowledgement as he continued his work. "Tim's finally asleep." the younger man had only been staying at his home for three weeks but he couldn't find it in himself to kick his agent out. Tim had already become a permanent fixture in the house even though there was no conscious decision on both men's parts to let the other in. "I can't thank you enough for letting him stay. I'd rather have him at home but he insists that he'd be a burden to me." she was silent for a few moments. "Just watch out for him Leroy. He has nightmares and he's taught himself to keep quiet so that he won't disturb anyone. I'll be back tomorrow to bring breakfast." she approached him and kissed his cheek as had become their routine in the past few weeks. _

_He looked at his watch, surprised to find that it was already past three in the morning. He put down his tools and decided he should at least try to get some sleep before he had to come in to work. _

"_No!" the soft mumble reached his ears as he strode up the stairs for a change of clothes. His keen ears strained to hear more. "Please, stop!" more hushed whispers came from the guest room where Tim was staying. He pushed open the door, flinching when it creaked but the sound did not stir the young man thrashing on the bed. "I don't... please... no!" _

"_McGee!" he tried to wake the young man in his best 'Boss' voice but the young man flinched away from him and tried to burrow into the sheets. Whimpering as softly as he dared. "Timothy," Gibbs tried using the younger man's full name but even that had Tim fearing his voice. Running a hand through his hair in frustration Gibbs softened his voice the same way he used to speak to his daughter Kelly. "Tim," he called out, making his movements match his voice as he slowly approached the trembling form. "Wake up, Tim." _

"_No, please!" _

"_It's just a dream." he told the sleeping man. "Come on Tim," he coaxed. "Wake up now." he reached the bed and knelt down, not wanting to startle Tim should he wake. _

"_Dream?" Gibbs sighed in relief, his words seemingly getting through. _

"_It's a dream. You're not there anymore." _

"_Where?" _

"_You're at home Tim." _

"_Home?" there was still fear in the voice. _

"_Yes, home, in DC." jade green eyes fluttered open, unshed tears falling freely from their confines._

"_Dad?" unfocused and confused Gibbs accepted the call and sat beside the young man. _

"_Go back to sleep." _

"_Stay with me?" _

"_Sleep Tim." _

Gibbs watched as the young man finally settled on the hospital-provided couch and took the seat Tim had left. It seemed as if he was doing that a lot. He was worried about DiNozzo and had wanted to call him when he left but after the strange encounter with Ducky he decided that he would wait for Tony to call. Gibbs had even checked on Ziva and Werth, the couple had been sleeping on the bed together and he couldn't help but smile. When he finally came back to his son's room he listened to Tim spoke to his wife. Now he looked at the woman who had changed everything in his life, though it was not intentional.

"_Jethro, Tim told me you're still home. He asked me to..." Gibbs stopped with what he was doing at the sound of pounding paws on the hardwood floor. "Jethro, down!" he snickered softly at the mutterings that followed. "We really need to get you a new name." he could hear the woman as she walked towards the basement where he was. "And you," she'd reached the top of the staircase and glared at him with her hand on her hips. "Stop laughing. I'm not calling you Jethro from now on." She almost stomped down the wooden stairs, eyes narrowing when he only raised an eyebrow, smirking at the dog that continued to follow her. "Who the bloody hell named the dog after you?" _

"_Abby." _

"_That explains everything." she tossed a paper bag onto his work bench. "I brought you breakfast, or rather, lunch." _

"_Tim?" he asked as she settled herself on a wooden horse. _

"_I had Jimmy bring him something at work." she eyed him as he opened the bag. "Speaking of which, why aren't you there?" _

"_Personal day." _

"_Alright, I'm off." she nodded as she rose and walked over to him, patting the dog's head as she did. The German Shepherd continued to follow her even as she kissed his cheek. "Enjoy your day Leroy." _

Janna had been there both for him and Tim. She'd helped them adjust to their new relationship as father and son but most of all she was there to show him that it was okay to move on. She opened their eyes, not only his but also the whole team's, to their faults to Timothy. There was still much to be resolved but with them together he knew they could get through most anything. Gibbs snorted at the sappy turn his thoughts had taken and settled down to at least take a nap. There'd be hell to pay once they found out exactly who ordered the hit on his family.

* * *

**Sorry to all the Abby lovers out there who are reading this story. There will be reconciliation but I needed it to work this way. **

**So I edited all the chapters until this one. Just minor changes where you guys reviewed.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**R&R**

**aLy0:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter guys! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Your sweet words fuel my fire. **

* * *

"You have to hold her head properly McGoo." Tony demonstrated as he cradled the child. It was a week after the shooting and they were due out of the hospital in a few minutes. "Babies' heads are soft and they can't support themselves yet so you have to do it for them."

"Agent McGee?" a nurse came into the room with a clipboard in her hands. "I need you to sign the discharge papers for your wife and daughter." Tim followed the woman out of the room after kissing Janna on the cheek.

"Hey Tony, come here for a second." the SFA obeyed and sat on the spot next to her on the bed. "You're really good with her."

"I had some practice."

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "Did you lose him?"

"How do you know I have a son?"

"I didn't, and you said you **have** a son?" the fear in his eyes made Janna's heart ache.

"What happened Tone?" she used the endearment she'd always wanted to gift him with but Gibbs' jealous eyes always prevented her from doing so. She watched as he clutched her daughter closer and hid his face into her tummy before he spoke.

"I messed up J," he murmured. "I got someone pregnant and she didn't want him. She gave him up to me."

"How old is he?" she laid a hand on his arm trying to comfort him.

"He's turning two in three months."

"The team doesn't know, do they?"

"I haven't told anyone."

"How have you been dealing with it?"

"My neighbor is an elderly woman who's had plenty of grandchildren after her own five kids. She watches him for me when I'm working and when I'm not, I have him."

"Is that why you were so panicked? Leroy told me you left in the middle of the night."

"Mrs. Winters called to tell me she had an emergency. Apparently one of her grandkids was brought to the hospital for a broken leg and she wanted to be there for him but she couldn't leave my son behind."

"Where is he now?"

"Are you guys ready to go?" Tim strolled back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his friend and wife sitting closely. It was more the serious expression on both their faces that had him worried. "What happened?"

"Can we stop somewhere on the way Tim?"

"Sure Tony, just tell me where."

"You're not going anywhere Tim." Gibbs strolled into the room with a coffee cup in hand.

"Dad?"

"There's a safe house that's been prepared for the team. We're going there under Fornell's guard."

"You agreed to that?"

"If it was just us Tim we would be out there hunting this bastard down for putting a hit on the team but JD has just given birth to your daughter and I don't want to risk either of them."

"Is everyone ready to go?" Fornell appeared with two armed men behind him.

"I need to get him JD, he may already be a target." Tony looked at the new mother with pleading eyes.

"Who DiNozzo?"

"Not now Leroy." Janna snapped at the man, shocking her husband's pseudo-father. It was the first time she'd ever risen her voice at him. "Are you sure Tony?"

"I have to make sure that he's safe."

"Okay," she nodded as she got off the bed. "Toby, we're going to take a little detour."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"NCIS Day Care," Tony answered quietly when Janna turned to him for the answer.

"Why?"

"Let's just go." Janna said. "Come on Tim." said husband nodded though he did not know what was going on. He grabbed all their stuff and followed his wife and friend from the hospital room.

XoxoxoX

"Which one is he Tony?" Janna asked as they watched the kids play at the designated child care center of NCIS. Tony had given her back her daughter as soon as they arrived at the HQ.

"AJ," he called out to a child with shaggy dark hair and piercing jade eyes. He was no doubt Tony's son with the way he carried himself even at the young age of one.

"Papa!" the boy bounced happily in his white polo shirt and black pants. "Play?"

"No baby, Papa's come to take you home." the child cocked his head to the side as his father knelt in front of him.

"Bye-bye!" he giggled softly at his playmates and launched himself into his father's arms. "Papa, wuv oo."

"Papa loves AJ too." Tony embraced the boy tighter unmindful of the different looks he was garnering.

"We have to go Tone," Janna urged as her husband's ringtone startled her daughter.

"Right."

XoxoxoX

"Guess I wasn't the only one keeping secrets, huh Tony?" McGee glanced at the man sitting beside him. They had arrived at the safe house with Gibbs a few hours before hand. The older man had not said anything and Tony thought that maybe having a child had lowered his chances down to nil. "How old is he?"

"He's turning two in three months." Tony refused to look at the other agent instead choosing to look around the living room of the house that they were being kept in. Janna had gone to one of the rooms in search of a crib.

"He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah." he sat in quiet contemplation as he looked at his son. The boy had tuckered himself out playing in the car and entertaining everyone else.

"Tony, you need to get some rest." Janna walked into the room with her daughter. "There are three rooms down the hall, take one and get some sleep. Take AJ with you."

"Yeah sure, I'll do that." he shuffled the boy gently in his arms so as not to wake him and left the couple to themselves.

"How long have you known?"

"He only told me today at the hospital." Janna took a seat next to her husband on the couch. "He was so worried about his little boy and I could see it."

"How did you get him to admit it?"

"He was so good with Danielle that I thought he'd had some experience with children. He told me himself he's an only child so the only other thing that I could think of was if he had one of his own. I asked him if he lost him and he asked how I knew he has a son."

"I'm seriously wondering how you'll do in an interrogation. You have a way of making people feel comfortable and they want to tell you everything."

"Is that what happened to you?" she snuggled closer to him with their daughter and he tightened his hold on her.

"I think so. I fell in love with you even before I knew your name."

XoxoxoX

Sharp blue eyes softened at the sight before him. He just couldn't believe that the man he desired already had a son. His first rational thought was where was the boy's mother but when Tony didn't say anything about finding someone else he just knew that she was out of the picture. Gibbs couldn't understand how someone could want to leave behind such a wonderful man and the child, he looked so much like his father it almost hurt to look at him. Familiar jade eyes suddenly met his and he shuddered at the similarity between father and son.

"Hoo awe oo?" the boy tried to whisper. Gibbs raised a single finger to his lips in the universal sign for keeping quiet and then pointed to the other man on the bed.

"Go back to sleep." Tony's son beamed what could only be a DiNozzo smile before he turned in his father's arms and embraced the sleeping man. Gibbs sighed. The boy was just like his father.

"What's on your mind Leroy?" Janna was right in front of him as he turned away from the door.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I've been bedridden for a week. I'm jittery."

"Where's Tim?"

"Sleeping."

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Shouldn't you be talking to me?" Gibbs sighed when she followed him down the hall and into the kitchen. He reached for the bottle of bourbon Tobias had left for him and poured himself a glass as she settled herself on the island separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"Tony has a son."

"I noticed." a glare from the older man had her smiling cheekily at him. "AJ looks a lot like Tony, doesn't he?" Gibbs didn't answer.

"Abby's been suspended for unauthorized access to confidential files. There's a pending investigation on her. How many times had she done that?"

"You love her like a daughter."

"She put our family in danger," he said rather heatedly. "Ducky is with Ziva and Damon in another safe house. They wanted to separate all of us but I refused."

"What else have they found?"

"Admiral McGee put out the hit on his son. The FBI's looking for him now. He's to be dishonorably discharged for frustrated homicide along with a few other crimes he's committed in the last five years."

"I didn't know he was such an asshole."

"Turns out he's been stealing from the Corps. He has battle plans and security access among other things. He's selling them to the highest bidder. We still don't know how he got his hands on some of the things they've found within his home and his files. Someone in the higher-ups could be in on it or he could be blackmailing them for information."

"And yet you're still avoiding the question."

"I love him." Janna kept quiet. "I want him."

"What about rule #12?"

"Rule #51 – Sometimes you're wrong."

"Then what are you still doing here?" she smirked as the man looked up with wide eyes.

"I can't just~" he stumbled on his words. "But... he... AJ..."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you actually stuttering?" she received a glare for her comment but she only continued to smirk at him. "If you want some private time with Tony, I can take care of AJ for you." Gibbs flushed at the implications of her words.

"There's no need for that." he pushed away from the counter and put his glass in the sink.

"Are you sure?"

"Good night JD." Janna could only smile as he left. They were in close quarters for an undetermined amount of time, she'd do everything she can to get them together before they got out of the safe house.

XoxoxoX

"Alexander John DiNozzo, get back here!" Gibbs looked down at the small, wet body that slammed into his legs. The boy was giggling happily as his father stomped out of the bedroom they had claimed as their own and he clung onto the older man. "Your bath is not over yet."

"No!"

"AJ," Tony said in a warning tone but the boy looked up at the person he was clinging to.

"Hi!"

"Hello," Gibbs smiled at the young child who grinned back at him.

"Me AJ!"

"I'm Leroy." he picked the boy up unmindful of the droplets of water that got his clothes wet. "And you're supposed to be taking a bath."

"No wanna." AJ pouted much in the same way his father did when Tony did not get his way.

"Go back to Papa and finish your bath then we'll play."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." he kissed the boy's forehead before handing him over to Tony who was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest but with a small smile on his face.

"Otay." the pair left with AJ waving his hands in goodbye and Gibbs sighed. They both had him wrapped around their fingers and nothing had even happened yet.

"Tim wake up. It's time for breakfast." Gibbs turned to the door where his 'son' and his wife and child were staying. He heard the man groan in response while Janna giggled. "Come on Love, get up." another quiet laugh and then he heard her gasp followed by a moan. He looked longingly at the door to Tony's room wanting nothing more than to wake up in the same manner.

"Good morning Love."

"Good morning Tim."

"_The hell's happening to me?"_

XoxoxoX

"I forgot to ask but what happened to Jett?" Janna asked as they ate. They've been staying at the safe house for a week, two weeks since the shooting, and she hadn't heard anything about her husband's faithful companion.

"He was taken for evidence," Tony was the one to answer without looking at her. He was in the process of feeding his son as he spoke. "Apparently there were supposed to be six coming through the back door. Jett took two of them down before they got a chance to shoot at him."

"He's been shot again?"

"Autopsy gremlin should have him by now," Tony could feel the glare she sent him at the nickname but he ignored it. "He's a brave dog trying to protect his owners even with all the gunshots ringing out."

"He was a military dog, of course he's brave." Janna said rather like a proud mother.

"And to think you didn't even like him."

"I didn't like what he did to Tim but I understood he was trying to protect his first master." a loud wail from the other room had her sighing. "I got it Tim." she said as she watched her husband get up. "Finish eating."

"I can't believe my daughter eats so much," Tim commented as he watched Janna walk away from the kitchen/dining room.

"All newborn babies eat every two hours McGoo," Tony laughed.

"Papa, no!" the boy shook his head, kept his face away from the next mouthful of food his father was giving him.

"You're full baby?" AJ nodded enthusiastically at his father and held his arms up. "Let's wash you up and you can go help Aunt Janna with your baby cousin, okay?"

"Aybee?"

"Yes baby." Tony spoke as he helped his son wash his hands.

"See aybee?"

"We're going to go see baby DJ." he turned away from the sink just in time to see 'father and son' clearing the table. "I just realized something Tim."

"What is that Tony?"

"We're outnumbered."

"What do you mean?" Tony began to walk down the hall in the direction of the rooms.

"If someone shouted J, four people in this house are going to answer." as if proving his father's point the boy in his arms clapped cheerfully.

"Me, me, me!"

"Yes, you, you, you," Tony laughed at his son. "And Aunt Janna, Baby Danielle Jeanine and Daddy Jethro." he continued to speak to the boy while Tim and Gibbs watched and listened.

"Do you think he realized he called you his son's Daddy?" the beaming smile on his father's lips shocked Tim for only a moment. "Proud father moment?" he teased.

"More of an excited lover moment," Gibbs smirked when his the young man shuddered in reply.

"God no!" the older man couldn't wipe the smirk on his face. Perhaps he should make his move.

XoxoxoX

"Anybody home?" all occupants of the house rose, at least all the adults did, at the sound of the voice. There was a key on the door and it was open before anybody else could make a move. "Hey guys!" Jimmy Fornell stepped inside the house with a cheerful wave. "Cabin fever huh?"

"You could say that." Janna smiled at her friend. "What brings you here Jimmy?"

"Oh we came to drop off Jett."

"We?"

"Get back here!" there was a happy bark then the pounding of paws across the gravel then the floorboards. The German Shepherd ran through the open door and pounced on his master leading them both to the floor.

"Tobias still can't deal with animals huh?" Gibbs smirked at the assistant ME who nodded with a fond smile.

"Where did that thing go?" Tobias Fornell walked through the door with as much dignity as he could even though he was panting slightly from what appeared to be an altercation with the dog.

"Are you alright Toby?"

"Animals just don't agree with me JD."

"I can see that." Janna smiled at her friend then proceeded to watch as Tim wrestled with Jett. "How long was he in the vet?"

"Just three days," Jimmy answered while Tobias close the door. "We've had him for the past week and a half but we couldn't get away just yet."

"Busy with Mom duties yet Palmer?"

"It's Fornell now Tony," Jimmy chided playfully though he noted that there was no real sting in the older man's comment.

"I still can't believe you took his name."

"There's nothing wrong with my name DiNutso!"

"Papa!" AJ came ambling slowly from the bedroom, rubbing sleep filled eyes as he did.

"Hey little man, done with your nap?"

"Want cookie."

"Alright we'll have some cookies."

"You have cookies here?" Jimmy asked, already forewarned about the child by his husband.

"I still don't believe that there's a full stocked pantry for one of the FBI's safe houses." Gibbs commented.

"Come on Jimmy, you've got to taste Janna's cookies!" Tony said happily as the younger man followed. Jett snuck off with them and Tim shook his head.

"They're going to be so hyper." he predicted. "Might as well join them." he said to the two older men and his wife who giggled.

"Wash your hands first, Jett's dirty." Tim looked to his father and then burst out laughing, Janna blushed brightly at her own words as Tobias too joined in the laughter.

"Yeah sure, I'll wash my hands." Tim struggled to contain his laughter as he followed the others to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone Tobias quietened.

"What's up Toby?"

"We have him."

"And?"

"He's not saying anything." Tobias shook his head as Janna dropped to the couch. "He says he wants to talk to McGee."

"About what?"

"He said there are no more orders for hits but he wants to talk to your agent."

"I won't allow it." Janna refused.

"JD, you know~"

"Since when do you give in to the demands of your suspects Tobias?" she snapped at him.

"Are you saying that Timothy is not ready to face his abuser?"

"No, if it comes down to it he will do what's best for our family and that would be to face his deadbeat of a father. I don't care if he's in the Corps. He was never dad, always father."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We bring him McGee."

"But you just said~"

"Tim wouldn't like it."

"He won't have a say about it."

"Don't do this behind his back JD." Gibbs said. "Don't do it like Abby did."

"Don't you ever compare me to that ~ woman!" she snapped at him.

"Then talk it over with your husband. Don't betray him like she did."

"Damn it!"

"Go talk to him." she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she put on a saucy smile and then rose rather sensuously from the couch. The two older men raised an eyebrow but she only winked at them in response.

"Hey Tim?" she purred in the tone she knew would make him freeze. She sauntered into the kitchen, all the men staring at her in shock. AJ chewed happily on the cookie he was eating oblivious to the sudden silence in the room.

"That's one hell of a woman," Tobias commented and Janna almost laughed out loud but thankfully kept herself in check.

"Yes Love?" Timothy was already in such a state where he had tunnel vision. All he could see was his wife and her voice sent shivers down his spine. Janna loved this part of Tim, the one that only came out when he was aroused.

"Mind helping me with something in the bedroom Love?" she strode over to him and pressed herself close, arms wrapping around her husband's neck. She knew her pregnancy had taken its toll on him. They'd stopped having sex at six months due to her sensitive state, her mood swings and hormonal changes certainly didn't help and she knew just how to take advantage of a situation.

"Of course I don't mind." his voice dropped to a husky whisper as he held her close. "God I missed you." she shivered daintily at the warm breath against her ear.

"Let's go?" needing no other words Tim carried her out of the kitchen and down the hall ignoring all other occupants of the house.

"I can't believe it." Tony rubbed at his eyes in confusion while Jimmy snickered.

"Tim must've had a hell of a time during the pregnancy. He was never that quick to respond to her."

"How would you know that autopsy gremlin?"

"I was there at the wedding Tony." the younger man rolled his eyes. "They never even had sex before they were married and as far as I know JD was a virgin on their honeymoon."

"How long have you been friends with JD?"

"We went through med school together but we got separated when she went to get her doctorate in Psychology and then Neurosurgery."

"How old is JD?"

"Better not ask Tony. You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Are you saying JD was a virgin before she met Tim?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm just shocked. She doesn't seem like the kind of woman who cared about that." Gibbs only raised an eyebrow at Tony while Jimmy snickered in the background watching as the Senior Field Agent proceeded to dig himself into a deeper hole.

XoxoxoX

The aged man looked around the interrogation room as he was once again brought inside. He was in civvies, his uniform and all other decorations taken from his person when he was caught. The gray walls and the silver reinforced door was familiar, it had become a constant in his daily life since he was caught a week after he ordered the hit against his son. He stared back at his reflection in the one-way mirror while the agent who brought him in cuffed his hands on the chains reserved for convicted criminals.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." when the man went out another took his place, but the person who came in was a woman. She had dark brown hair that fell in waves around her face and wore a pantsuit. She had nothing in hand besides two bottles of water.

"Who are you? Did they send you here to interrogate me?"

"I came here to talk," she took the seat across from him and offered him one of the bottles she'd been carrying.

"I won't talk to anyone but Special Agent McGee."

"Well then we won't be having problems." she smiled at the man. "I'm Special Agent Janna McGee from the FBI."

"What?"

"Are you my daughter? What's your mother's name?"

"Out of curiosity, why would you ask that?"

"There are only two ways for you to become a McGee, that is to marry one and to be born as one. As far as I know my son," Janna was shocked with the venom in his voice. "Has not married so you had to be born as a McGee. You could be one of my nieces."

"Oh really? What makes you think so?"

"You look like my brother."

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" she suggested. "I read your file you had a wife and two kids, or at least only two that you acknowledge. There are others that you give support to but they couldn't be your children until your wife died."

"I only have one legitimate child and she has gone crazy after her bitch of a mother's death."

"What about Timothy?"

"That boy is not my son!" the older man snarled. "He's an orphan we picked up. Mrs. McGee and I had been married for four years and she couldn't give me my heir. It was an embarassment to the Corps. I couldn't even father a child, how could I become head of my own fleet. We picked him up when he was two and I tried to train him to follow my footsteps. Damn boy's been a disappointment since the day he came into my life."

"You had to do something to make him better didn't you? He was such a disappointment you needed him to toughen up."

"I tried damn near everything. Training with my boys didn't do anything for him. He was such a hopeless case."

"Whatever you did, your boys were better than your own son. It was humiliating to have someone like him and he wasn't even your real son."

"He wasn't good enough because he wasn't my son. The beatings did him no good. He wasn't strong enough to be my heir. I hate that boy! Then I find out that he's in NCIS. I couldn't have him bring more shame to the family. I had him tagged and followed but his team was doing so well. I bet he brought all sorts of trouble to the other agents." he snorted then continued to ramble.

XoxoxoX

"She barely said anything and he's already confessing everything we need to know." Tobias commented.

"Will this interview be valid in court?" Gibbs asked rather apprehensively. "She is connected to Tim and a victim herself."

"It's valid Jethro, regardless of her personal connections to the people in the case."

"How did that happen?"

"She's been a psychological consultant in the FBI for six years, she's a credible witness and a damn good interrogator though that might not seem like what she's doing."

"She's not antagonizing him, rather she's repeating everything he says."

"She calls it the parrot technique."

"Someone from his team opened his past medical history. I couldn't let anyone find out what I did to him."

"What did you do?"

"I had my men go to his latest address and shoot them down."

"Didn't you care about the other people that might be with him?"

"If they had the unfortunate choice of mingling with that disgrace of a man then they didn't deserve to live." they watched as the man scoffed.

"Do you realize what you just said was a full confession?" Janna finally asked the man who had stopped talking.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mr. McGee~"

"That's Admiral McGee to you."

"Mr. McGee, the moment you started talking SECNAV was notified. He heard everything you told me just now and is on his way here to personally dishonorably discharge you."

"But, but, but I~"

"Thank you for everything."

"..."

"If you weren't the kind of man you are, I would never have the wonderful man I now have as my husband. So for that, I thank you."

"You're Timothy's wife?" the two men watched as she stood from her seat without saying anything else. A few moments later she was standing beside them.

"Did you get everything you need, Tobias?"

"Go home JD." Gibbs ordered without answering. "Go see Tim and Danielle." she nodded and left without saying anything else.

"We got this bastard."

* * *

**Next up TonyxGibbs**

**R&R. **

**aLy0:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the super late update but I hit a major block and I was super busy.**

**I decides to just end it here and continue with the other aspects of this story in a sequel.**

* * *

"Jethro?"

"Go back to sleep Tony," Gibbs murmured not wanting to wake the sleeping boy on the other man's chest.

"Did you just get in? What happened?" Tony slurred.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I just wanted to see you."

"Come to bed." Gibbs shook his head at the request.

"Not tonight Tony," he looked pointedly at AJ.

"We don't have to do anything," his SFA pouted and Gibbs smirked.

"Sleep Tone," Gibbs ordered leaning over him and giving him a chaste peck on the lips. It was short and sweet and nearly not enough for Tony, he whimpered when the other pulled away. Gibbs dropped a kiss upon the sleeping boy's head and turned to leave.

"I love you," he froze at the almost quiet whisper and turned back to the sleeping pair. He would've replied but Tony had already dozed off.

XoxoxoX

"Papa," jade green eyes fluttered open at the small voice. "Papa."

"Yes Baby?" he tightened his hold on the small boy cuddling to his chest.

"I dweam."

"Was it a bad dream baby?" AJ shook his head and sighed. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Oo kiss Daddy." Tony froze. His son could speak, and he was proud of it, some words he can say properly while others he still couldn't. He didn't worry too much, AJ was only one but **Daddy** was the one word he never knew the boy could say. He'd thought the boy was asleep but apparently not.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy J. Papa wuv Daddy." AJ mumbled as he settled himself more comfortably on his father's bare chest. "Me wuv Daddy 'n Papa."

"We love you too Baby."

XoxoxoX

"Are you alright Tony?" Tim asked his friend who'd been staring off to space for the past half hour.

"Huh?" glazed jade eyes focused and unfocused until Tony shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "Did you say something Tim?"

"Is everything okay? You've been distracted."

"Yeah," Tony nodded as he sat up on the couch. They were still at the safe house provided by the FBI, not because they were in danger but because the Gibbs's house was still evidence. Janna's interview of the elder McGee was only the night before and Tim knew that she was exhausted. Listening to the man admit everything he'd done to Tim must've been difficult for his wife. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Something AJ said last night." Tim stayed silent when said boy entered the room.

"Papa?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Daddy J?" the child raised his arms so his father could pick him up and settle him on his lap.

"He's still sleeping."

"Want Daddy." Tim couldn't hide the laughter in his eyes as he looked at his partner.

"We can have breakfast while we wait for Daddy." just as Tony said it Janna emerged from their room with Danielle in her arms.

"Isn't Leroy home yet?" she asked with a glance at the clock on the far wall of the living room.

"He came home late last night."

"I'll make some breakfast," she offered Danielle to her husband who took the child into her arms. "Why don't you check on him?" she suggested. Tony was about to protest, say something about taking care of his son but she beat him to it. "Come help me with the food little man?" she directed her question at the boy who was sleepily snuggling to his father. "I'm sure Daddy J would wake up soon and he'll be hungry. We can make pancakes."

"Yes, yes, yes!" at the sound of food AJ was fully awake. He jumped off of his father's lap and begun tugging his Aunt Janna to the kitchen.

"I don't want to wake him," Tony sighed as he watched the pair leave. "But he does need to eat." Tim watched in silent amusement as Tony began to argue with himself whether or not he should wake Gibbs.

"Tony?" the man looked up. "Why don't you wake Dad while I start the coffee?"

"Hmm..."

"Tony!"

"Yeah?"

"Get Dad. I'll put on the coffee pot."

"Alright."

XoxoxoX

"How are you feeling Love?" Tim asked as he watched his wife move around their kitchen. She looked rather lethargic as she went back and forth from the island to the stove, helping AJ along as they worked to make some food. Danielle was in a bassinet placed there so that Janna could see her if she was ever in the kitchen, it was well away from any dangerous objects though.

"Tired."

"I'm grateful for what you did."

"I'd do anything for you Love, you know that." Tim sighed at her response, more so because of the state she was now in.

"I know," he rose from his perch on the island. He didn't bother telling her she didn't have to do everything for him all the time, she wouldn't listen anyway. "How about you let me do that?" he suggested, taking the spatula from her hands. "You go to the living room and nap on the couch."

"But~"

"Let me do this Janna, it's not that difficult." he kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly. "You've done a lot of big things for me, please let me do the little ones at home." she tried to protest but was cut off by a yawn. Tim leaned over her and turned off the stove.

"Okay," she slurred sleepily and leaned her head on his chest.

"AJ, can you help keep Aunt Janna into the living room please?" Tim turned to the boy who was happily mixing away at the pancake batter. He had flour on both his hands and smears of the mixture on his face and he was giggling to himself as he watched the whisk make shapes within the bowl. "She's tired and she needs to stay on the couch with a body guard."

"Jett!" AJ said, clapping his hands and getting more of the batter on himself.

"Of course, stay there while I bring Aunt Janna to the living room okay?" AJ nodded happily at his Uncle and Tim quickly did as he said. He settled his wife comfortably onto the couch and went back to the kitchen to find Tony's son still in the spot where he'd left him. He was a little surprised that he hadn't gotten into some trouble by himself but then again, he was an only child so it wasn't that hard to imagine that he would be a calm boy when he was alone. "How about I help you wash your hands and you can call Jett so you two can watch over Aunt Janna while I finish making breakfast?"

"Otay!" AJ chirped. "Up!" he raised dirty hands to be carried and Tim chuckled. It was so DiNozzo, the way the boy was so demanding even at such a young age. He could see Tony in the child and Tim found himself feeling happy. Maybe his Dad could finally move on.

XoxoxoX

"How long are you going to stay standing there?" Gibbs voice was gruff with sleep it sent shivers down Tony's spine. He stood leaning against the closed door of Jethro's bedroom just watching the man sleep. He hadn't even realized that the other had already woken up.

"How long have you been awake?" piercing blue eyes - no longer clouded with sleep - met curious jade ones a slow smirk settling over the handsome features as he watched Tony squirm under his gaze.

"Since you entered the room." Tony sighed. Even before, he'd never managed to sneak past Jethro, he shouldn't have expected otherwise.

"JD's making breakfast, Tim's worried about you and AJ's looking for you."

"And what about you?"

"I missed you last night." Tony shifted his gaze away from the other's. "I was also worried because you didn't come home right away." he mumbled. Jethro opened his arms and beckoned to the other man. Tony went willingly, snuggling into the hard chest of the man he loved as strong arms tightened around him.

"I'm sorry." the older man whispered. He dropped a kiss upon the dark locks.

"You should've come in the bed with me."

"I didn't want to wake AJ."

"He was already awake." Tony mumbled in annoyance. "He woke up a few hours after you came and told me he dreamt that we were kissing." Gibbs chuckled at the put out look on his face. "It's not funny."

"Why not?"

"He said he saw me kissing _Daddy." _Gibbs continued to stare at him with amusement.

"What's the problem?"

"I just... don't want him to get too close." sharp blue eyes softened.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs pulled him closer until their chests were flush against the other's. One hand on his hip, the other on the back of his head tugging gently. He took his time, there was a moment where he waited for Tony to pull away but he didn't. Instead the younger man finally leaned in and pressed their lips together.

There was a soft moan as one man pulled the othet closer, a startled gasp when their hips met and their hardnesses touched quickly followed by a loud groan. Their movements were unhurried as they rutted against each other, mouths moving in synchrony while their hands explored.

"Tony," Gibbs whispered when the other pulled away to breathe.

"They're waiting for us in the kitchen." Tony grinned at the disappointment that flashed in the clear blue eyes. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but there was a scratching on the door.

"Papa?" the older man groaned at AJ's voice. Tony just continued to grin. "Papa pantaytes!" and the boy was all out pouding on the door accompanied by a scratching and soft barking from Jett.

"Alright baby, Papa and Daddy will be there soon." he couldn't quite keep the laughter in his tone as he spoke looking at the door.

"Otay!" AJ chirped and the two men heard both boy and dog scuttle back down the hall. Tony turrned back to Gibbs.

"What?"

"Daddy?" Gibbs looked unsure but at the same time excited.

"You're not going anywhere." Tony caressed his face as he met Gibbs gaze.

"No I'm not."

"Then Daddy J, you are."

XoxoxoX

"Jett!" Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances at the annoyance in Tim's voice. "Get off the table!" the youngest agent ordered in a tone that slightly surprised Tony. There was a whine from the dog but Tim held strong. "Mommy doesn't like it when you're on the table, neither do I." they stepped into the kitchen where they found man and beast locked in a battle of wills. Tim had Danielle in his arms while AJ sat on a chair stacked with phonebooks. The little boy stabbed happily at his food with his plastic fork.

"Jett, down!" Gibbs called out, the German Shepherd quickly following the order.

"Where's JD?" Tony asked as he settled on a seat.

"She's napping on the couch."

"Did you make this Tim?" Tony asked in shock.

"Yeah... um... Dad could you?" he offered Danielle to his father who took her with careful hands.

"Get JD."

"Thanks Dad." Gibbs immediately turned his attention to the little creature in his arms, his eyes softening as he cooed and smiled at the baby. Tony watched entrances and couldn't help but think if his lover would look the same with his own child.

_"It's not really impossible nowadays." _he thought to himself. _"Why not?"_ Tony smiled at the tenderness in his lover, a trait they rarely ever see. He looked up in time to see Tim shuffle into the room with his wife.

"Hey J!" Tony greeted only to receive a mumbled reply. This woman was the start of everything. She had made Tim happy as the younger agent's wife, Gibbs had lightened when he got both a son and a daughter in Tim and JD's forms and she also allowed Tony to take the chance and reveal his own secrets to his family. Maybe, just maybe, they could be whole again.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but this is all where I could leave it at this time. **

**aLy0:)**


End file.
